El Sengoku del revés
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Inuyasha Higurashi, un joven de 17 de larga cabellera negra y ojos chocolates, una noche decide investigar el extraño ruido del pozo devora huesos que se encuentra en el templo donde vive, accidentalmente -Así Parece- cae en el y aterriza en donde debería estar su casa y templo, ve el árbol sagrado y allí la ve una joven de cabellera plateada, garras y orejas de perro,
1. Prologo

Bueno aqui traigo otra historia. Les cuento que mi historia "Volviendo a enamorar" ya esta terminada y "Secuestro del deseo" esta bastante avanzada, pero seguire subiendo sus capitulos cuando reciba comentarios, no obligo a nadie, si no tengo comentarios no puedo saber si les gusta o no.

Aca esta mi querido mundo de Inuyasha casi al reves, espero les guste. una vez a la semana actualizare, ya que con esta historia ya tengo varios capitulos.

* * *

_Mi nombre es Inuyasha Higurashi, tengo 17 años, vivo con mi padre, mi hermana pequeña llamada Saori, mi abuela y mí gata Yabu, mi casa es parte de un templo, donde se encuentra el pozo devora huesos y un árbol sagrado de miles de años de antigüedad._

_Era una noche fría, un joven de largo cabello negro y ojos chocolates permanecía en su habitación portando su camisa blanca y su pantalón rojo, el cual correspondía al uniforme de su escuela, aun estudiando como era de costumbre, toda su familia dormía, cuando el joven se dispuso a prepararse para dormir un sonido extraño provino de la planta baja de su casa, bajo lentamente las escaleras y el ruido se hizo aún más fuerte pero provenía de afuera, cuando salió afuera el ruido provino de otro lugar._

_Camine decidido sin miedo hasta el santuario donde se encontraba el pozo devora huesos y entre en el lugar ya que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y baje las escaleras que llevaban hasta el pozo, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo pero no me detuve, en mis pies algo me tomo por sorpresa, era mi gata Yabu, la levante en mi brazos y al ponerme de espaldas resbale y alcance a soltar a mi gata cuando caí en el pozo, me vi rodeado de luces y después ya no, me dispuse a salir de aquel pozo y todo lo que me rodeo era extraño._

_**-¡Padre! ¡Saori! ¡Abuela! ¡Yabu!- Gritaba a todo pulmón y nadie me respondía, hasta me anime a llamar a mi gata.**_

_El joven Inuyasha camino un poco más y ahí vio el árbol sagrado, al llegar a ese lugar ahí la vio, era una joven de larga cabellera plateada, llevaba una ropa extraña de color verde, sin saber por qué Inuyasha se acercó hasta la joven y sus orejitas tiernamente acaricio -¿Qué hago?- Se preguntó y dejo de hacerlo, todo era muy extraño, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien de esa manera, una flecha se cruzó por un costado de su cara, apenas unos hilitos de cabellos se deprendieron de él y trago un poco de saliva, un hombre bastante mayor noto a lo lejos._

_**-¿¡Que haces!?- Preguntaba y exclamaba al mismo tiempo el hombre mayor, que en ningún momento bajo la guardia -¡Contéstame!- Esta vez solo exclamo e Inuyasha permanecía callado.**_

_**-Yo… yo…- Antes de poder seguir y decir la verdad como hacia siempre, el hombre mayor se acercó un poco más a él, seguía con la guardia firme y un momento hablo.**_

_**-Todo aquel que se acerca a la joven Hanyou Aome, nunca tiene buenas intenciones, este es su bosque y todo aquel como dije, que se le acerque no tiene intenciones buenas-Dijo firme el hombre, dejando a Inuyasha un tanto confundido, no tenía idea de que pasaba, hasta que el hombre hablo de vuelta –Pero comprendo que te sientes confundido joven, tus intenciones no son buenas ni malas- Dijo mientras bajaba la guardia y se acercaba a Inuyasha.**_

_**-(Aome…)-Susurro en su interior observando a la joven más bella que pudiese haber visto jamás y como eso ultimo lo pensó, un leve sonrojo apareció en él.**_

_El hombre se presentó con Inuyasha e Inuyasha con el hombre mayor, el hombre guio a Inuyasha a su cabaña y empezó a explicar lo sucedido a la joven._

_Hace 50 años, me dijo el señor, existía un joven sacerdote, era casi el hermano de la joven Hanyou, fue el único que pudo llegar a hablarle y entenderla su hermandad era muy fuerte y eso causaba envidia entre las personas que los rodeaban, más porque el joven sacerdote estaba al cuidado de la joya más valioso de este mundo, la perla de las cuatro almas, todos pensaban que el sacerdote traicionaría a su pueblo incluso al mundo entregando la valiosa joya a la joven Hanyou, así ella sería un demonio completo y mataría a cada humano existente, obteniendo el poder más grande del mundo._

_Una noche, prosiguió en hombre, nadie pudo saber que ese sería el final de ambas vidas y no, un encuentro no muy cordial hubo entre ambas partes tanto como el sacerdote llamado Kyo y la Hanyou llamada Aome, ella termino sellada en el árbol y el termino misteriosamente quemado con la valiosa joya… la joven sigue sellada a ese árbol sagrado y esta misma escena es desde que yo solo era un niño y jamás despertó, el ser una Hanyou provoca que muchos youkais y monstruos quieran devorarla, pero yo la protejo desde siempre ya que nunca creí que sea una Hanyou de malas intenciones._

Yo confundido, pero algo entendí, me quede mudo comiendo la comida que me ofreció esta persona y luego le conté como llegue hasta aquí y el sacerdote no tenía idea de cómo regresar, mientras por alguna razón seguí pensando en esa joven**-**(Aome…)- Volví a susurra sin razón en mi cabeza… hundido en mis dudas y susurros, un fuerte** ruido **se escuchó, provenía del bosque.

_Inuyasha y el sacerdote se dirigieron al bosque y allí vieron un ejército de monstruos tratando de devorar a la joven Hanyou, el sacerdote hizo todo lo posible pero eran demasiados, a Inuyasha le invadió algo interior que le decía que la protegía, como pudo esquivo a los monstruos y se puso enfrente de ella, sin pensar y solo siguiendo ese instinto que tenía muy en el fondo, pero que era grande y solo le faltaba salir -¡Yo te protegeré, Aome!- grito Inuyasha mientras casi a punto de morir devorado junto con la joven Hanyou estaba._

**_-¡Yo te protegeré, Aome!- Pude escuchar a los lejos, esa vos que me llenaba de vida, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir el aroma de muchos monstruos._**

**_-¡Despierta!- Exclame, sabía que no me escuchaba pero no podía sacarle de allí y estábamos a punto de morir ambos, cuando ella comenzó a latir y unos destellantes orbes dorados me miraron, en el momento que me di la vuelta._**

**_-¡La flecha, Inuyasha!- Me exclamo el sacerdote y sin dudar segundos antes de que yo la joven Hanyou fuéramos devorados, logre liberarla y todo se terminó en un instante…_**

* * *

_Listo, espero les haya gustado y si lo desean seguiré actualizando, besos y nos leemos n.n_

_Saludos desde Argentina, Buenos Aires_


	2. Dentro de ti

_Acá__ otro capitulo, que lo disfruten._

* * *

_Ella despertó, la hermosa joven que permanecía sellada al árbol sagrado despertó y yo le libere. Sin dudarlo ella se abalanzo a derribar a cada demonio que había en el lugar, tan solo de un golpe hizo todo lo cual me sorprendió, la veía tan frágil como para acabar con todos de un solo tiro, luego se marchó sin decir nada. Luego de que todo eso terminara el anciano sacerdote, que por cierto se llamaba Kido, nos regresamos a la aldea._

**-Oye, Kido-Sama ¿Por qué pude liberarla?-Pregunte, tratando de encontrar algún motivo de esa Azaña mía.**

**-MmmH… por que de seguro tú posees los mismos poderes espirituales que el Sacerdote Kyo-Me dijo el hombre, dejándome boqui abierto.**

**-Pero, pero… y ella a donde se fue-Pregunte, antes de que me explicara algo que no pudiera entender.**

**-Tú no te preocupes, vamos tengo que buscar la forma de hacer que vuelvas de donde viniste, niño-Lo de niño no me agrado y por alguna razón volver tampoco.**

**-¿Pero entonces? Ella fue sellada por ese tal Kyo ¿no?-Le pregunte, supongo que si yo era el único que pude hacerle despertar, era porque tenía que ver con ese Kyo.**

**-Supongo que debes de ser… debes de ser su reencarnación… no hay parecido, pero supongo eso, a todo esto ¿Por dónde apareciste?-Solo me quede callado, yo la reencarnación de alguien, pero sin tener parecido.**

**-¿Entonces?-Pregunte mientras íbamos entrando a su cabaña.**

**-Ella detecta los aromas y de seguro si eres la reencarnación de Kyo debes oler como el pero sin tener parecido físico-Me dijo y luego...-¡Pero aun, no me has dicho de donde apareciste muchacho! Se nota que tú no eres de este lugar y que tampoco eres demonio-Dijo con tanta tranquilidad.**

**-Del pozo, escuche ruidos extraños en mi casa y… sin querer me caí por él y aparecí en este lugar-Respondí con tanta sinceridad.**

**-Kido-Sama, Kido-Sama-Entro gritando un hombre.**

**-¿Qué pasa muchacho?-Dijo en viejo muy tranquilo, mientras ese hombre me mira de pies a cabeza y yo solo alce una ceja.**

**-No te preocupes por él, es largo de explicar ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Dijo el viejo Kido, mirándome por unos instantes.**

_Podía sentir que era su aroma, pero no era el realmente, era de un largo cabello, ojos chocolates que pude observar claramente al mirarle por ese instante, pero si no era Kyo, quien podría ser realmente. Pero ese hombre lucia algo extraño, su kimono era extraño, pero si no era un demonio o monstruo, como pudo liberarme de esa fecha, la flecha de Kyo._

_Extraños ruidos se produjeron cerca del lugar de donde había sido liberada, podía oírlos como si estuvieron a lado mío, nada bueno creo, se esperaba de esos ruidos, pude oler ese aroma de vuelta, era ese hombre acercándose cada vez más y más al lugar de donde provenía el ruido que traería sin dudas nada bueno, sin razón empecé a correr por los árboles._

_Un demonio ciempiés estaba, estaba saliendo del pozo, hacia un ruido tremendo ya que lo estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor, el hombre llamado Kido se acercó al lugar con varios hombres más y yo por supuesto, ni podía saber que haría ahí, pero sabía que no era el invisible Inuyasha Higurashi y eso me hacía dar ganas de no volver nunca. Algo me hacía querer conocer más a esa hermosa Hanyou – (Aome…)- Parece que la iba a susurrar siempre en mi mente._

_Sangre pude oler a los lejos y algo me hacía aumentar más mis pasos, pero porque preocuparme por esos humanos, porque voy sin ninguna razón. Cada vez sentía más fuerte el olor a sangre, me era tan repugnante. _

**-Inuyasha, muchacho- Me llamo el viejo Kido, solo me acerque.**

**-¿Si? ¿Qué debe hacer?- Dije preguntando, ya que estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea posible.**

**-¿Seguro que deseas ayudar? Muchacho- Me dijo algo sorprendido.**

**-Sí, no me importa, solo quiero ayudar ¿Dígame que debo de hacer?-Dije y pregunte con determinación.**

**-Ve y busca a Aome, la Hanyou, necesitamos su ayuda-Me quede sorprendido.**

**-Pero ella, seguro que va a querer ni verme-Dije con una ceja en alto.**

**-Solo ella podrá, además no es mala, yo lo sé, yo sé que vendrá y pronto se dará cuenta que no eres Kyo-Me dijo seguro mientras con unos pergaminos y un báculo intentaba destruir a ese demonio ciempiés.**

_Ni bien decidido empecé a correr y llamar a aquella joven el ciempiés se abalanzó sobre mí, mi brazo rasgo y algo brillante salió de esa herida, era la mita de una especia de perla, cuando el viejo Kido la vio se quedó con la boca abierta –Es la mitad de la perla de las cuatro almas- Dijo, de repente el ciempiés se tragó la mitad de aquella perla… antes de poder atacarme ahí estaba esa joven que yo veía tan frágil, pero verdaderamente fuerte._

_Ahí lo vi, ese joven, definitivamente me equivoque con su aroma, no era Kyo, su olor me traía paz y me daba fuerza, era algo demasiado complicado, pero en ese instante impedí que fuera atacado por ese ciempiés –Garras de viento- Dijo y ahí estaba ese ciempiés completamente destruido._

**-Muchacho, Inuyasha, dime en que parte vez un resplandor-Me dijo interrumpiendo mi mirada fija en esa hermosa joven.**

**-Ahí-Dijo sencillamente se acercó adentro de uno de los pedazos.**

**-(La perla)-Dije, ahí estaba pero solo la mitad de esa maldita joya.**

Quise irme pero una voz me detuvo, era ese viejo.

**-Aome, no te vayas- Me dijo el anciano, parado a unos pasoso cerca de mí-¡Ha! ¿Quién eres?-Dije algo confundida.**

**-Soy yo, Kido-San, o mejor Kido-Sama, recuerdas querida Aome (Kido)-Pensé- ¿Tu eres muy viejo para ser, para ser Kido?-Dije más confundida.**

**-Ven y te contare, Inuyasha muchacho, Aome querida, síganme-Dijo ese viejo, todo era raro así que preferí seguirle, pero de lejos.**

Estaba muy confundida, el viejo decía ser aquel niño Kido, el que siempre fue de los niños de la aldea que no me tenían terror, pero era un anciano, entro junto con ese hombre a su cabaña y no me quedó otra que seguirle. Empezó relatando que permanecí 50 años sellada al árbol sagrado, eso me dejo callada, 50 años en ese árbol y más esa perla que salió de aquel hombre, pero solo la mitad.

Estábamos los tres dentro de la cabaña, en anciano Kido curaba mi herida en el brazo, mientras le contaba lo sucedido a esa joven, no podía creer que la mitad de esa perla permanecía dentro de mi saberlo, pero el anciano luego se puso a pensar donde permanecía la otra mitad.

* * *

Saludos enormes desde Argentina,Buenos Aires


	3. Empieza el viaje

Mi nombre es Inuyasha Higurashi, hace dos días que permanecía en este lugar extraño, conocí al sacerdote Kido y la Hanyou Aome, todo lo que me rodeaba era maravilloso, ya que estar en la época de guerras civiles era como entrar adentro de un libro… pero conociendo cada detalle que en un libro no encontrar.

Todo podía parecer color de rosa pero… no todo era color de rosa, mientras el sacerdote Kyo intentaba averiguar por sus medios donde permanecía la otra mitad de la perla, yo trataba de hacer amistad con… con la chica extraña llamada Aome, pero parecía muy difícil hacer eso, no parecía agradarle, era como si tratara de huir de mí.

**-Aome, Inuyasha… vengan niños que me hago viejo-Se escuchó a lo lejos el llamado de Kido- Sama, llamando a Inuyasha y Aome. La joven Hanyou Aome lo escucho como si le gritase en el oído e Inuyasha como si estuviera más lejos de lo que ya estaba.**

**-¡Hmpf! ¿¡Que quieres!? Viejo Kido-Le dijo una molesta Hanyou ni bien llego, dándose la vuelta y encontrarse con el recién llegado Inuyasha.**

**-¿Paso algo Kido-Sama?-Pregunto simplemente Inuyasha, buscando de alguna manera la mirada de Aome, la cual tardaría en encontrar.**

**-Dame la perla Inuyasha-Dijo el anciano a Inuyasha, el cual llevaba consigo la mitad de la perla-Digo la mitad, de la perla-Se corrigió el anciano Kido.**

**-Tome…-dijo solamente Inuyasha.**

**-¿¡Y ahora que anciano!?-Exclamo Aome cruzada de brazos y tratando de no mirar a Inuyasha.**

**-Date la vuelta Inuyasha y gira de vuelta cuando te diga-Inuyasha lo hizo. Una vez que no podía ver más al anciano Kido este aprovecho para ocultar entre sus ropas la mitad de la perla y hablarle de vuelta a Inuyasha-Date la vuelta nuevamente y dime donde oculte la mitad de la perla-Dijo el anciano y observando a una Hanyou muy enojada.**

**-¡Ha! Son solo tonterías de viejos-Dijo tratando de irse.**

**-Tú te quedas Niña. ¿Ahora dime Inuyasha, en que parte la escondí?-Dijo a Inuyasha. Mientras la joven Hanyou se quedaba mirando algo molesta.**

**-¡Eh! Veo un resplandor que proviene de su camisa-Dijo Inuyasha mientras la joven Hanyou Aome lo miraba un poco sorprendida.**

**-Excelente, ahora pasen y les diré algo-Dijo dándose la vuelta entrando a su cabaña.**

Luego de que ese viejo de Kido nos hiciera perder el tiempo nos invitó a pasar a su cabaña, estaba un poco molesta pero me sorprendí al poder ver como supo dónde estaba la perla… Tenía los mismos poderes que Kyo-San, podía ser así, pero podía el ser realmente igual que Kyo, podía esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza.

Estos dos días que este joven llamado Inuyasha estuvo por este lugar se la paso tratando de hablar con migo, pero no me desagradaba que hiciera eso, es que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él, había confundido su aroma con el de Kyo, pero no era el mismo, este me traía paz como nunca antes, pero luego sería como Kyo, tendría sus intenciones realmente o sería distinto, que podría llegar a perder esta vez con intentarlo.

-**¿¡Y cuanto más viejo!?-Realmente podía ver lo bastante enojada que estaba Aome y Kido-Sama seguía en silencio absoluto.**

**-Está claro que tu Inuyasha, puedes ver la perla atreves de lo que la oculte, así podremos saber dónde se encuentra la otra mitad, tu Aome lo acompañaras en el viaje ya que solo no puede ir y además de ver donde se encuentra la perla puede sentirla Inuyasha-Dijo el anciano Kido, en ese la joven Aome se levantó y hundió su pie en el piso de la casilla.**

**-¡Keh! De ninguna manera este chiquillo me va a acompañar, que mejor se vuelva a donde pertenece-Dijo la joven Aome bastante enojada y dándose la vuelta.**

**-Es que sin él no puedes hacerlo niña, es el único que puede verla y sentirla, tardarías mucho tiempo y para entonces sería demasiado tarde-Dijo el anciano con mucha serenidad.**

**-Me niego anciano-Dijo yéndose a toda prisa, tanto podía molestarle mi presencia sin haberle hecho algo.**

-Día siguiente-

Inuyasha se levantó muy temprano a la mañana, casi al amanecer, el anciano Kido aun dormía, hasta roncaba y eso hizo que Inuyasha levantara una ceja acordándose de su abuela, de repente se acordó de su pequeña hermana Saori y su padre, como estarían ellos, pero de que podía preocuparse si para el todo esto era un sueño y también se acordó de su gata Yabu.

Camino por la aldea y la veía bastante bien, los muy pocos que yacían despiertos lo miraban y se ponían como a rezar ya que supuestamente en su sueño era la reencarnación del gran sacerdote de la aldea Kyo, camino un poco más y encontró un especie de rio, lo encontró bastante bien para darse un baño ya que le hacía falta… pero una visitante muy peculiar y conocida lo estaba vigilando de lejos.

**-¿Qué se supone que haces espiándome? Niña-Le dijo Inuyasha a una aludida Hanyou.**

**-¡Feh! Solo cuido de la mitad de la perla, Niño-Dijo Aome, la cual decía la verdad solo un poquito pero era la verdad.**

**-Enserio, enserio crees que soy tonto-Dijo burlonamente Inuyasha.**

**-Cállate, tonto y si lo eres-Dijo Aome un poco avergonzada, ya que hacía algo que no debía pero debía hacer por el bien e Inuyasha y la mitad de la perla.**

**-Niña solo admítelo, me estas espiando-Dijo serio Inuyasha y luego dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-¡Que no! ¡Tonto!-Dijo a los gritos la joven Hanyou.**

**-¡Que sí! Y no lo niegues Niña-Dijo Inuyasha a los gritos.**

**-¡Que no!-Dijo más enojada Aome.**

**-Basta niños, dejen de pelear y sobretodo tu Aome-Llego diciendo el Anciano Kido.**

Luego de que Inuyasha se terminara de bañar, el anciano Kido le entrego unas ropas que Inuyasha se puso gustoso, después de estar vestido llego a la vista Aome que se quedó casi boca abierta mirando a Inuyasha, realmente se veía apuesto para Aome, que se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta pero Inuyasha ya la había visto y sonrió por dentro.

Inuyasha llevaba un kimono de hombre que consistía en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color rojo que le quedaban un poco bastante pegado al cuerpo quedándole muy bien, llevaba su pelo largo atado en una liga que el siempre llevaba, Aome lo había visto bastante bien y no le desagrado para nada.

-Más tarde ese día-

**-Listo Niños, que tenga un buen viaje-Dijo ese anciano que casi rompía mis orejas.**

**-No sé en qué momento me preste a viajar con el-Dije muy furiosa, fulminando al anciano Kido.**

**-Se me olvidaba, espera Aome, niña-En segundos estaba más enojada frente a ese viejo.**

**-¿¡Que quieres!? Anciano Kido-Mas enojaba estaba, en ese momento un collar me puso alrededor del cuello.**

**-Esto es para que te portes bien y para que Inuyasha pueda tranquilizarte, ya que eres impulsiva y desobediente niña-Me dijo, mientras intentaba quitarme el colla y no podía.**

**-¿Cómo es eso? Kido-Sama-Pude ver sonriendo a ese maldito de Inuyasha.**

**-Solo le dices abajo y caerá al suelo, como es una Hanyou mucho no le dolerá, un poco tal vez pero la parara, serviría en casos donde realmente necesitarías pararla-Dijo ese maldito viejo.**

**-¿¡Que me lo quietes!? Maldito anciano, quítamelo ahora-Dije muy enojada.**

**-Aome… ¡Abajo! Créeme esto me duele más a mi…-En el momento que iba darme contra el suelo, no iba ser realmente así, ahí estaba ese tonto de Inuyasha, listo para que caiga encima de él.**

**-¡Eh! Inuyasha ¿Te encuentras bien tonto?-Dije algo preocupada ya que tenía su frágil espalda de humano casi enterrada en el suelo.**

**-Si… ¿y tú?- Me dijo con algo de dificulta, luego le ayude a levantarse.**

**-Fuiste muy noble Inuyasha, pero ahora sí, tiene que empezar su viaje-Dijo simplemente ese anciano y yo solo me quede callada. Realmente él no era Kyo… él era Inuyasha.**


	4. Discusiones

**Aca otro capitulo, espero lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

Discusiones todo el tiempo, como voy a llevarme bien con Aome si ni siquiera me registra, parezco invisible, pude llegar a pensar que le agradaba pero no se me acerca y no deja que me acerque, todo esto es extraño, estaré soñando, supongo que todo es un sueño, realmente si es un sueño no quisiera despertar jamás, pero si es un sueño yo lo debe de maneja y mi Aome inventada me tiene que obedecer o no es así como funciona.

**-¡Se puede saber por qué miras tanto! ¡Tonto!-Me dijo Aome, solo podía quedarme embobado mirándola, porque sería de esa manera. -¡Oye respóndeme! ¡Inu… Inuyashaaaaa!-Pude al fin reaccionar con su grito.**

**-¡Abajo! Ups, lo siento-Dije antes de ser el suelo de su caída. No entiendo por qué siempre lo hacía, era una Hanyou poderosa, pero seguí siendo una chica y la veía tan delicada.**

**-¡Se puede saber, porque siempre haces lo mismo!-Me dijo mirándome con rabia pero ternura.**

**-¡Hmpf! No te importa, Niña-Dije tratando de ser indiferente tal como ella lo hacía con migo.**

**-¡Que me lo digas! ¡Y el niño eres tú!-Dijo, solo seguí ignorándola.**

**-¡Hay! ¡No me ignores tonto! ¡Se muy bien que me escuchas! ¿¡Oíste!?-Me dijo mientras yo seguí caminando y cruce mis brazos detrás de la nuca y di un bostezo.**

**-Solo hago lo mismo que tú, tonta niña-Dije acelerando mi paso, realmente me gustaba verle enfadada.**

**-¡Quien dijo que podías imitarme!-Dijo enojada y esto me gustaba un más.**

**-¡Ahh! Tengo hambre ¿Y tú? Aome-Dije sereno, viendo su cara de sorpresa, luego se calló.**

**-Yo igual, debería pescar algo-Dijo calmada, al fin se daba por vencida.**

Aome y Inuyasha llegaron a un rio y Aome dispuesta a pescar fue detenida por Inuyasha el cual le hizo entender que lo haría el, ella sonrió para sus adentros, ya que nadie había hecho eso, solamente Kyo, pero una vez y no fue del todo linda esa vez.

Luego de un rato Inuyasha había pescado bastantes pescados grandes y luego hizo una fogata y Aome trato de cocinar pero Inuyasha no la dejo e hizo todo el, comieron en paz y ya se podía ver como caía la tarde, estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna.

Intentaron seguir su camino pero como dicen no todo dura para siempre, otra vez empezaron a discutir.

**-¡Ha! Eso gano por andar de compañía con un humano-Dijo la Hanyou Aome a Inuyasha que estaba de espaldas.**

**-Nos perdimos por tu culpa, dijiste que estabas cansada y luego te echaste una siesta, se hizo de noche todo ese tiempo que intente despertarte y tu nada ¡Tonta!-Dijo Inuyasha dándose la vuelta y mirando fijo a Aome.**

**-¡Keh! ¡No me digas tonta! ¡Tú eres el tonto, tonto!-Remato Aome, dándole a un árbol haciendo que este se caiga.**

**-¡Eh!-Realmente se sorprendió Inuyasha.**

**-¡Vuelves a llamarme tonta y terminas como el árbol!-Dándose la vuelta para irse-¡Y partir de ahora sigo sola! ¡Vuélvete a donde perteneces!-Antes de que ella diera un paso más.**

**-¡Humm! ¡Abajo!-Suavemente dijo Inuyasha, otra vez siendo el suelo de la caída de Aome.**

**-¡Eres un tonto! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-Dijo apenas casi sin enojo Aome a Inuyasha que permanecía bajo ella.**

**-Sí, no te preocupes, mejor descansemos en este lugar-Dijo sonriendo Inuyasha, luego Aome se apartó y luego de un rato estaban ambos dormidos.**

Nunca dormí mejor en mi vida, pero era raro dormir dentro de un sueño, tuve miedo anoche de despertar y ver que todo esto ya no existiría, sobre todo Aome, la pude ver ahí, con ese largo cabello plateado, sus orejas que parecían tan tierna y lo eran, las garras delicadas de sus uñas, echas para una mujer, solo faltaban esos únicos ojos dorados.

Debía continuar el viaje y como era de día se podía ver mejor, pero no quería despertarla, así que con cuidado la cargue en mi espalda, sorprendentemente no pesaba nada y me encanto, el problema empezó cuando al fin despertó, como deseaba que permaneciera un poco más dormida, pero no sería posible.

**-Buen día-Dije entusiasmado.**

**-Buen di… -Kyo, porque me llamo Kyo, lo dijo claramente, pero en sus palabras había confusión, tal vez por el sueño, pero me ponía mal oírle llamarme de esa manera-¡Tu! ¿¡Que se supone que haces!?-Dijo más despierta que nunca.**

**-Cargándote, dormilona-Dije detrás de una sonrisa.**

**-¡Bájame! ¡Solo bájame ya!-Dijo enfadada.**

**-¡No quiero! ¡Aguántate!-Dijo mirando el camino y desapareciendo mi sonrisa.**

**-¡Te digo que me bajes! ¡Bájame, yaaaa Kyooo!-Dijo, lo cual me hizo bajarla de golpe, aunque no le dolería seguro.**

**-¿¡Dijiste Kyo!?-La mire confundido, me cruce de brazos y seguí caminando.**

**-Y… yo… solo me equivoque… este Inu… Inuyasha lo siento-Dijo sinceramente que me costó creerle, seguí caminando como si nada.**

**-¡Hey! ¡Sigues enfadado! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Solo te digo… lo siento! ¡Háblame, si!-Me decía suplicante y cada vez más sincera.**

**-No te preocupes, sigamos-Dijo cortante, trate de sonreír y hacer de cuenta que no me importo, pero me importaba bastante.**

**-(Inuyasha) ¡Inuyasha! ¡Solo escúchame!-Pedí suplicante, realmente me comporte mal con él.**

**-Ya dije, no te preocupes, sigamos-Podía notarlo seco al hablarme y no lo soportaba.**

**-De verdad lo siento, es que Kyo… Kyo una vez me cargo así de esa manera y… y solo pensé que arias lo mismo que el-Dije sinceramente, no diría que es lo que pensé que haría, pero supuse que calmaría las aguas.**

**-No sé qué… que te pensaste que haría, pero no soy ese tal Kyo, seré como dicen su reencarnación, pero no soy el, mi cara es otra, mi forma de ser es otra y si él te hizo cosas malas, yo… yo no cometería ese erros-Podía oír cada una de sus palabras, eran sinceras, debería confiar más en él.**

Sentí una necesidad de agradecerle por abrirme los ojos que tan solo lo abrase por detrás cuando se dio la vuelta, se sintió tan bien, más cuando se dio vuelta y me abrazo junto a él, podía ser una Hanyou, pero el, él nunca me trataría como un monstruo, siempre me trataría como un ser normal.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Proximo Capitulo 5- Voces.**

**Saludos desde Argentina, Buenos Aires 17 de Junio del 2013**


	5. Voces

Acá otro capitulo, como me agrada que les guste n.n disfrútenlo.

* * *

Se sentía verdaderamente bien poder abrazarla, tenerla de esta manera, no podía ser un sueño, ella no era un sueño, era más real que cualquier otra persona incluida yo, no podía ser capaz de inventar justo a alguien como ella. Seguía envolviendo a Aome en mis brazos y ninguno de los dos deseaba cortar ese momento, quería quedarme así por el resto de mi vida, junto a Aome.

Todo marchaba perfectamente, estaba atrapada en los brazos de ese humano llamado Inuyasha, no deseaba irme de él y sé que él no deseaba alejarse de mí, verdaderamente él no era Kyo. Protección era lo que sentía en sus brazos, a pesar de ser una Hanyou me sentía débil fuera de esos brazos, pero en sus brazos me sentía fuerte, gracias a la protección que me brindaban.

— **¿Inuyasha?-Llame, no deseaba cortar el momento, pero era el indicado para preguntar y recibir una respuesta-¿Inuyasha?-Volví a llamar, pero no recibía nada de parte de él.**

—**Oía voces que me llamaban, muchas voces, ya no sentía el cuerpo de Aome -¿Dónde estaría?-Su presencia ya no la encontraba.**

Me preguntaba, sentía todo oscuro, cada vez más me acercaba a aquellas voces y una lo bastante lejos imploraba mi nombre.

Pero yo estaba cerca de otras voces y no eran una, eran varias, la que me llamaba estando sola, no podía adivinar de quien era, pero parecía muy preocupada.

De apoco abrí los ojos, pude divisar unas caras borras que sonreían y se escuchaba el llanto, quise ver más pero me era imposible, era como si la vos que era finita, la vos solitaria me tuviera atado y algo me decía que tenía que ir a buscarla.

Deje de ver rostros borrosos cuando al fin sentí más fuerte esa vos finita que se escuchaba quebrada… era Aome, pero sus lágrimas no estaban, sus ojos se veían vidriosos.

Recuerdo que estábamos de viaje, que estábamos rodeados de árboles, pero ahora estábamos en una casilla y además de Aome estaba…

—**Kido-Sama- Dije y luego de mirarlo y concentrar mi vista en Aome.**

—**Inuyasha-Oí su susurro, realmente podía escucharla.**

—**No lo haces notar… pero estabas preocupada por Inuyasha Niña-Hablo el anciano Kido mientras me ponía unas hierbas en la cabeza.**

— **¡Ha! Como no si se quedó medio muerto, ahora hasta que mejore no podemos buscar la otra mitad del perla-Dicho eso, se levantó de donde estaba y se marchó.**

**-¿Qué me ocurrió?-Pregunte sin entender. Casi creí las palabras de Aome, pero claramente vi sus ojos, esos bellos orbes dorados que estaban a punto de llorar.**

—**Pues según Aome, estaban viajando y mientras te llamaba sin hablarte te desplomaste, te cargo en su espalda y te trajo ya que te vio medio muerto-Pequeña tramposa, en realidad nos estábamos abrazando, pero era claro que no diría eso, como me pudo cargar una chica, bueno era una Hanyou y su fuerza era mayor que la mía… por otra parte me sentía contento de saber que se preocupó por mí.**

—**Me duele mucho la cabeza-Dije, ya que de pronto sentí el dolor matándome.**

—**Solo quédense hasta que te mejores Joven Inuyasha-Voy a buscar más de estas hierbas… cuídalo Aome-Dijo mirando hacia arriba. Creo que yo también sabía que permanecía arriba.**

Mientras le llamaba a Inuyasha podía sentir que se aflojaban sus brazos, casi se cae pero lo sujete a tiempo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara pálida, se volvía más frio cada vez, no podía entender que le sucedía, pero me preocupaba.

Trate de abrigarle con mi chaqueta pero ya estaba demasiado frio, su respiración apenas se sentía, no dude y lo cargue en mi espalda, cuantas veces lo abre echo con Kyo, pero él no importaba en este momento, ahora solo era Inuyasha.

Corrí lo más que pude, pero parecía no alcanzar, por momento lo llamaba pero él no me respondida, como deseaba no perderle, no de esa manera, jamás quería perderle, casi mis lágrimas se escapaban de mí, seguí llamándole entrecortadamente y nada.

Al fin llegue lo más rápido que pude y conté lo sucedido al anciano Kido, luego de eso el empezó a despertar, me sentí tan bien, en ese momento sentía ganas de llorar y desahogarme, decirle que estaba tan preocupada por él, pero no me serviría de nada.

— **¿¡Que haces tonto!?-Ahí estaba, después de todo lo que corrí por salvarle se estaba levantando, con el dolor en su cabeza aun.**

—**MmmH… quisiera continuar con lo de antes de desvanecerme-Dije, viendo apenas su cara roja.**

—**Vete a descansar, no quiero tener que cargarte de vuelta para poder viajar-Eso me hizo ponerme rojo a mí.**

—**Yo me siento perfectamente, descansa tú, mañana continuamos el viaje-Dije metiéndome en la casilla de Kido.**

—**Si como no ¡Quien dice que continuamos mañana!-Me queje, pero antes de que el pudiera entrar a la casilla por completo, de nuevo se desplomo-¡Inuyasha! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Dime si me escuchas?-Dije una vez abajo con él, esta vez fue distinto, el permanecía consiente pero se agarraba la cabeza.**

—**Niño ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto el aciano Kido, mientras con mi ayuda entrabamos a Inuyasha y lo recostábamos.**

—**Solo volvió a desplomarse, pero esta vez esta consiente-Dije, viendo el estado de Inuyasha.**

—**Inuyasha ¿Dime si me escuchas?-Llamo el anciano, será que al sí responda.**

—**S… si-Sentí un alivio al escucharle.**

—**Bien, es buena señal-Dijo el anciano que mientras le había estado preguntando le ponía hierbas en su frente.**

— **¿Te sientes mejor?-Pregunto el anciano Kido, mientras le daba algo de tomar a Inuyasha.**

—**Sí, ya se me paso el dolor de cabeza-Dijo apenas Inuyasha.**

— **¿Puedes decirme que sentiste al desplomarte esta vez y la anterior? Muchacho-Dijo el anciano volviendo a darle de tomar a Inuyasha.**

—**La anterior vez vi rostros borrosos en un lugar extraño para mí, lloraban y en su rostro borroso pude ver sonrisas, seguían llorando pero de felicidad al verme abrir los ojos, pero esta vez los vi por momentos, pero claramente eran, eran mi familia, mi padre, hermana y abuela-Dijo Inuyasha, que lugar seria ese.**

—**No te puedo descifrar nada de lo que viste, pero parece afectarte demasiado, será mejor que se queden unos días, hasta que mejores-Dijo el anciano a Inuyasha, yo trate de irme, pero una mano me sujeto.**

—**Quédate-Sencillamente dijo la vos que pertenecía al dueño de la mano, Inuyasha me pedía que me quedara. Vi yéndose al anciano e Inuyasha cerro sus ojos.**

–**Quédate-Dijo mientras serraba sus ojos en un susurro y me quede**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este también nos leemos y gracias por comentar y leer! n.n

Argentina, Buenos Aires Martes 25 de Junio del 2013

Saluditoss!


	6. Kirara

_**Aome Hanyou/Aome**_

_**Inuyasha Humano/Inuyasha**_

_**Kyo/Kikyo**_

_**Kido/Kaede**_

_**Saori/Sota**_

_**Kirara/Shippo**_

* * *

—**Entonces fue como cuentas-Decía ese anciano a de Kido a una mujer.**

— **¡Eh! ¿¡Qué se supone que haces acá!?-Dije enojada, viendo como ese tonto de Inuyasha permanecía a mi lado, cuando se supone que debía estar descansando y como no lo sentí cuando llego.**

–– **¿Qué sucedió Kido-Sama?-Pregunto no haciendo caso a mis palabras.**

––**Un espíritu al parecer, dicen que es algo muy grande que aparece y hace un fuego un tanto extraño, al parecer pregunta por ti muchacho, no saben describirlo muy bien, pero asusta a las personas y siempre pregunta por ti-Dijo el anciano, dejando sorprendido a Inuyasha como quede yo anteriormente al escuchar.  
–– ¿Por mí? Es muy extraño, yo no conozco a ningún espíritu-Dijo más sorprendido Inuyasha.**

—**Va a ser mejor que sigamos investigando-Dijo en plural el anciano.**

—**¡Feh! ¿¡Quien dijo que investigaría!?-Puse mi queja.**

—**Bien, entonces Inuyasha ya que estas bastante mejorado ven con migo-Dijo, Inuyasha lo siguió sin chistar.**

— **¡Hey! Se supone que deberías descansar-Dije siguiéndolos.**

–––**Esa noche–––**

Estábamos yo y Aome en el lugar donde varios de los aldeanos aseguraban ver a un espíritu que daba miedo, por otra parte estábamos solos con Aome y ella seguía indiferente, todo porque no estaba en reposo como ella quería, verdaderamente me sentía mejor, ya no hacía falta, pero ella insistía, por su manera de actuar estaba claro que insistía.

Todo seguía igual, nada aparecía en lugar y el ambiente no era digno de ver, ella por un lado de brazos cruzado aparentando que no existo y yo empezándome a enojar con su actitud, cuando de pronto ruidos se empezaron a sentir, no podía saber que era pero tenía la sospecha de que aparecería el espíritu.

– **¿Tu eres Inuyasha?-Pregunto el supuesto espíritu, un fuego extraño de color azul se veía, pero no parecía que fuera a quemarnos.**

– **¡Ha! (con que eras tú)-La vi muy confiada a Aome.**

– **¿Quién eres? ¡Espera no huyas!-Dije viendo como ese fuego extraño de color azul se marchaba convirtiéndose en una bola gigante.**

–**Eso no huyas zorrita cobarde-Pude ver a Aome corriendo a toda prisa tras la bola rosada a la cual llamo Zorrita, solo la seguí.**

– **¡Feh! ¿¡Creíste que huirías esta vez!?-Ahí vi a una pequeña niña, la cual tenía cola y su cabello atado en cola de caballo con un moño.**

– **¿Y tú quién eres?-Pregunte.**

–**Mi nombre es Kirara-Me hacía acordar tanto a Saori mi pequeña hermana, aunque esta pequeña llamada Kirara era más pequeña.**

–**Yo soy Inuyasha y ella es Aome, ¿Qué te trae por acá? Dicen que andas asustando a las personas-Dije calmadamente, de seguro confiaría en mí.**

– **¡Ha! Yo me largo-Dijo Aome, pero la detuve.**

– **¡Tú te quedas!-Exclame sosteniendo de un brazo a Aome.**

–**Sí, es que quería encontrarte, encontrarlos-Dijo jugando con sus dedos la pequeña zorrita Kirara.**

– **¿Para qué? Cuéntanos-Dije mientras llegaba el anciano Kido.**

–**Veo que encontraron a la zorrita mágica-Dijo al anciano, dejándome a mí y Aome sorprendidos.**

– **¿¡Así que tú siempre lo supiste!?-Dijo Aome exaltada, pero al anciano no le hizo caso.**

–**Muy bien, ahora lo que único que no se ¿es para que buscas a Inuyasha y Aome?-Pregunto el anciano Kido, cuando llegamos a su casilla.**

–**Mi clan de zorros mágicos oyeron rumores de que un joven extraño llamado Inuyasha, libero de su conjuro a la Media-Demonio llamada Aome, además dicen que la famosa perla de Shikon estaba en su interior pero solo la mitad-Dijo comiendo la comida que le dio el anciano Kido.**

– **¡MmmH! ¿¡Segura que eso es todo!? ¡Niña!-Dijo Aome agarrándola de la colita.**

– **¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Está bien, me escape para saber si era verdad!-Dijo finalmente la pequeña Kirara y Aome la bajo.**

–**Pero tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados ¿No es así Kirara?-Pregunte, tratando de actuar como Aome.**

–**Sí, pero soy muy independizada-Dijo cruzándose de brazos la pequeña Kirara.**

–**Mejor vuélvete niñita-Dijo Aome poniéndose de igual manera. Cruzada de Brazos.**

–**Ni creas, no me iré hasta que ustedes cumplan su objetivo. Quiero acompañarlos en su viaje en busca de la otra mitad de la perla.-Dijo mirando mi cuello donde estaba descubierta la mitad de la perla.**

– **¡Ha! No queremos estorbos, suficiente con Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome mirándome y luego queriéndose ir.**

– **¡Abajo!-Dije, esta vez no sería el lugar donde caería.**

–**Bueno niños, va a ser mejor que esta noche descansen y mañana siguen su viaje. –Dijo como siempre al anciano Kido, demasiado tranquilo.**

– **¡Hay! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-Se quejó Aome, mientras se iba.**

––––**Mañana Siguiente––––**

– **¿Y Aome? Inuyasha-Pregunto Kirara.**

–**No lo sé, tú no puedes encontrarla-Dije mirando a los alrededores.**

– **¡Ja! Estamos mejor los dos solos-Dijo con un tono bastante raro y abrazándome.**

– **¡EH! ¿¡Kirara!?-Pregunte-**

–**Tú me caes mejor que la Hanyou esa-Dijo dejándome de abrazar y sentándose.**

–**Pero Aome no es buena pequeña Kirara, dale una oportunidad, además es muy fuerte-Dije guiñándole un ojo.**

– **¡Je! Prefiero viajar con tigo, ella me trata muy mal y solo es una Hanyou-Dijo solamente.**

– **¿Llego Aome?-Pregunto el anciano Kido que venía acercándose a nosotros.**

–**No, mejor la voy a buscar-Dije dejando de apoyarme en el árbol donde estaba yo.**

**Camine, camine y de ella no encontraba rastros, si tan solo tuviera su olfato ya la habría encontrado ¿Dónde podría estar? Pensé mientras seguía caminando, que manera podía utilizar para ubicarla no lo sabía, pero ya se me hacía molesto (Podía decirle abajo y así aparecería, pero no quería lastimarla) pensé mientras caminaba aún más.**

– **¡Tú lo quisiste! ¡Aome! ¡Aba-De pronto sentí ruidos en los árboles.**

– **¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer?-Me pregunto una voz conocida.**

–**Solo quería que aparezcas, Aome-Dije en el momento que se hizo ver.**

– **¡Feh! ¿Ya es hora de irnos verdad?-Me pregunto calmada.**

–**Sí, Kirara viene con nosotros-Dije mientras se acomodaba en un árbol.**

– **¡Que se vuelve a su casa!-Dijo mirando a un lado.**

–**A mí me parece bien que venga-Dije imitándola.**

– **¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué me imitas!?-Dijo mirándome y yo igual.**

**-¡Tú me estas imitando!-Dije mirándola también.**

–**¡No tú lo haces!-Me respondió.**

– **¡No tú! ¡Abajo!-Dije y de inmediato me pose a recibirla, pero algo salió mal y por el impulso del colla caíamos al suelo con su cara muy cerca de la mía.**

**Ahí estaban Aome y Inuyasha, cara a cara, no podían parar de mirarse, había mucha adrenalina en ambas partes. Ojos con ojos, nariz con nariz, boca con boca a punto de un beso, la situación daba, pero ello tomarían la decisión de besarse, estando muy cerca demasiado cerca para resistirse.**

* * *

_**Sábado 29 de Junio del 2013**_

_**Besos desde Argentina, Buenos Aires**_

_**Esta historia la tengo avanzada en otro lugar y lamento decir que soy pervertida XD**_

_**En el otro lugar donde la publico un poco mas avanzada me pidieron lemon, ustedes que me dice... igual lo haré jejeje... **_

_**Próximos Capítulos:**_

_**Capitulo 7: Vinculo**_

_**Capitulo 8:Mi hermano**_

_**Capitulo 9: ¿Que Sacerdotisa?**_

_**Capitulo 10:Recordando**_


	7. Vinculo

**Creo que me pase, ustedes dirán, no los molesto mas a leer.**

**Jaken/Kenja :3**

**Próximos**** capítulos.**

_**Capitulo 8:Mi hermano.**_

_**Capitulo 9: ¿Que Sacerdotisa?.**_

_**Capitulo 10:Recordando.**_

* * *

No podía creerlo, la tenía tan cerca de mí, era verdaderamente increíble, nunca tuve a una chica tan cerca. Mil emociones pasaban por mi cabeza y no las podía controlar. Bésala me decía mi corazón y mi mente apoyaba a un más esa decisión. Mientras miraba bien fijo la dulce cara de Aome, ella parecía estar igual que yo… _**-¿Qué pasaría si la besara?-**_ Nada sería igual supongo. _**-¿Ella me rechazaría o me correspondería?-**_

Su aliento chocaba con el mío y nada podía hacer. Mi cuerpo parecía estar en shock _**-¿Qué haría él?-**_ Inuyasha _**-¿Qué me harás?-**_ me preguntaba pero no conocía la respuesta. No podía apartarlo, no quería y quería, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y su boca y la mía se encontraban demasiado cercanas. Mis manos se sujetaban de esa extraña ropa que utilizaba y lentamente mis brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuello.

En tan poco tiempo un vínculo forme con Aome, esa joven Hanyou que me parecía ser un sueño pero… _**-¿En realidad… lo eras?- **_Quería seguir pensando en las probabilidades de ese beso que era apoyado por mi corazón y mi mente. Fui acercándome más de lo que se podía, traspasando el límite y lo hice, me anime al final. Mis labios hicieron un leve roce con los suyos. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo con tan solo un simple roce.

Una parte de mi rogaba ese beso, rogaba que él me besara _**-¿Pero realmente el haría eso… se atrevería a besarme?- **_Sus labios rozaron los míos y mi cuerpo tembló, pero no de miedo de placer. _**-¿Tantas cosas**_ _**podían pasar por un simple roce?-**_ Todo era muy nuevo para mí y no podía controlarlo. Si me besaría, planeaba besarme y no era capaz de detenerle, no quería en realidad detenerme, si ambos deseábamos un beso… no podía evitarlo.

Lo hice, al final nuestros labios se juntaron y ella me correspondió de inmediato. Era delicioso sentir sus labios, era como probar el mejor dulce y desear más. Sus labios se movieron con los míos y no había oposición alguna… era realmente como probar un dulce y si era el mejor. Poco a poco la fui levantando y ella de mí se agarraba firme. Mis manos se posaron detrás de su espalda y las suyas se enredaron en mi cabello.

–––**Mientras tanto–––**

–**Ya se tardó demasiado ¿No crees Kido?-Decía y preguntaba una impaciente Kirara.**

–**De seguro estarán discutiendo como siempre-Dijo al anciano, tan tranquilo como de costumbre.**

–**Mejor iré a buscarlos-Dijo decidida Kirara.**

–**Déjalos que se arreglen. Luego vendrán ellos solos-Finalizo Kido-Sama yéndose.**

– **¿Humm? (Mejor los busco, tal vez Aome convenza a Inuyasha para que no valla con ellos)-Pensó Kirara, mientras el anciano Kido se distrajo y ella tomo el camino de Inuyasha.**

–––**Por otra parte–––**

Se sentía tan bien, este beso era único y deseaba que no se acabara jamás. Sentir como Inuyasha me beso y todo dejo de ser un simple beso era fantástico. Emociones ocultas salían de mi interior y no me desagradaba. De repente fui levantada por él y sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y las mías se enredaron en su largo cabello. En ningún instante paro el movimiento que había entre sus labios y los míos. Todos realmente cambiaría, al menos eso creía.

Así se sentía un beso, no seguro que así se sentía con Aome, era todo único y no creo experimentar algo así nunca. No quería parar el momento pero ambos necesitamos aire, estoy seguro que se repetiría. Mientras intentábamos retomar aire seguían cortos besos y el agarre mutuo seguía son romperse, todo esto no podía ser un sueño. Si era un sueño no lo dejaría pasar, pero que podía ser más real que esto.

–**Inuyasha…-Me llamo Aome, abrazándome.-Eres un tonto-Me dijo con una sonrisa discreta.**

–**Tú lo eres…-Dije correspondiéndole-Aome-Dije para finalizar el abrazo. **

– **¿Ya debemos irnos?-Pregunte muy desanimada.**

–**Si quieres nos quedamos un poco más-Dije tratando de darle ánimos. Al final todo cambio entre nosotros. Un vínculo nuevo fue capaz de nacer.**

– **¿De verdad?-Pregunte, realmente podía ser todo de otra manera, vincularme de esta manera con Inuyasha.**

–**Aome-Llame su atención. Mientras frente con frente nos pusimos y nuestra miradas daban un cruce, para de nuevo rozar nuestros labios y darnos un beso.**

–**Inu…-Susurre antes de ser atrapada por sus labios y sentir esa maravillosa sensación.**

– **¿Dónde se metieron estos dos?-Se preguntaba la pequeña Kirara.**

– **¿Tu qué haces sola por aquí?-Pregunto una voz aparentando molestia.**

– **¡Inuyasha!-Dijo felizmente Kirara. Olvidándose de la aparente vos molesta de Aome.**

–**Estuvimos hablando con Aome y decidió que podrías venir con nosotros-Dijo Inuyasha sosteniendo a Kirara en su brazos.**

– **¡Ha! ¡Pero a la que te portas mal y no me respetas te vuelves enana!-Dijo Aome cruzándose de brazos.**

–**Por qué no vas y le avisas a Kido-Sama-Obviamente quería quedarse a solas con Aome.**

–**Sí, no se vallan sin mí-Dijo apurada Kirara.**

Inuyasha se acercó a Aome la cual sonrió disimuladamente y se acercó también. Nuevamente ambos se besaron, otra vez la dulce sensación que sintieron momentos antes. Esta vez era en un escenario distinto, estaba de fondo el árbol sagrado. Ahí fue la primera vez que Inuyasha vio a Aome, la cual creyó hermosa desde el principio y no le dio pena decírselo así mismo. Todos los sentimientos que ambos guardaron lo estaban compartiendo en ese beso el uno al otro. Un momento para tomar aires, unos besos más y un abrazo, era perfecto el momento y era perfecto el abrazo después del beso. Aome volvía a confiar en un humano sin ser obligada a nada y Inuyasha se convencía aún más de que todo no era un sueño y si no la realidad.

_El vínculo se hizo más cercano, no es una simple amistad, es más íntimo, un beso, un abrazo, es amor, es el vínculo amoroso que ambos acabaron de ver de nacer._

–––**En un lugar lejano–––**

–**Amo Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-Sama.**

– **¿¡Que sucede Kenja!?-Decía una persona demasiado tranquila. Su cabello era largo y plateado, sus ojos eran del color dorado y su mirada era demasiado fría.**

–**Tengo información de que su hermana, fue liberada de su conjuro hace varios días Sesshomaru-Sama-Dijo una pequeña monstruo.**

– **(Aome…) ¿¡Por quién!?-Dijo aparentando desinterés.**

–**Por un humano insignificante que posee poderes espirituales amo bonito-Dijo, viendo como el sujeto de largo cabello plateado y ojos dorados se iba caminando tranquilamente.**

* * *

_**Creo que me acelere con el beso, creo, espero haya estado bien.**_

_**Nos leemos y gracias por leerme y comentar n.n.**_

_**Buenos Aires, Argentina.**_

_**Besos.**_

**_Miércoles_**_** 3 de Julio del 2013.**_

_**En un capitulo de mi otra historia "Volviendo a Enamorar les conté que esperaba el manga de Naruto y les cuento que estuvo re bueno.**_

_**Aguante Ranma, Inuyasha y Naruto, los mejores animes.**_

_**Nota: Se que me piden los capítulos mas largos y los haría, pero yo escribo 1000 palabras y algo, ya que una vez copie el dialogo completo de un capitulo del manga de Inuyasha y lo que copie, eran un total de 1000 palabras y algo, por eso no hago los capítulos mas largos, salvo que sean especiales.**_


	8. Mi hermano

Todo el viaje era tranquilo, Aome ya casi ni peleaba con Kirara la cual se durmió de aburrimiento y me tocó a mí llevarla a upa. Notaba que Aome estaba nervioso y cada vez que podía sacudía la cabeza y miraba hacia todos lados. Preferí no preguntarle nada ya que no deseaba pelearme con ella luego de lo que paso entre nosotros.

Podía sentir ese aroma conocido ya cada vez estaba más cerca y no había manera de ahuyentarlo. – ¿Sera que esto traerá problemas?-Me preguntaba, sin saber el motivo por el cual me seguía el paso, pero conociéndolo se tomaría su tiempo para estar frente de mí y seguro se enojaría a saber que iba acompañada de Inuyasha un humano.

– **¿Aome, te encuentras bien?–Ya no podía soportarlo más, debía saber que le ocurría y ver si podría ayudarle.**

– **¡Feh! Nada tu sigue caminando-Me respondió y por lo visto no parecía molesta pero si muy nerviosa. ¿Sería correcto seguir insistiendo?**

– **¿Segura que nada?-Pregunte mirándola. Creo que sería mejor no seguir pero sabía que algo la preocupaba.**

– **¡Que no pasa nada!-Me grito y luego siguió caminando.**

– **¡Entonces de acá no me muevo!-Le grite cuando de pronto la vi darse la vuelta, mientras me fulmino con la mirada. – ¿¡Creo que después de lo de ayer puedes confiar en mí!?-Le dije en tono burlón.**

– **¿Qué paso ayer?-Pregunto Kirara. Dejándome colorado y Aome también.**

–**¡Nada, nada no pasó nada! ¡Mocosa!-Dijo Aome y volvió a caminar enfadada. – ¡Vamos o los dejo!-Pero creo que no dejaría a nadie. Ya que hasta que no me dijera lo que pasaba no daríamos un paso más.**

– **¡Abajo!-Me dolió hacerle eso, pero bueno, no había otra manera.**

Luego de haberla sentado ella no me dirijo la palabra pero la vi más tranquila aunque Kirara no paraba de molestarla y eso la hizo enojar más. Kirara vino llorando a mis brazos, ya que Aome le pego, pero antes de poder sentarla aunque Kirara se lo mereciera, ella no tenía por qué pegarle, pero de pronto se levantó antes de decir palabra alguno y una ventisca de polvo nos dejó sin ver nada a mí y Kirara

**-¿¡Con que me encontraste, verdad!?-Escuche decir a Aome. Pero ahí vi una silueta más alta que Aome, supongo que de mi altura, poco a poco el polvo se esfumo y pude ver a la silueta. Ojos dorados, el cabello plateado como Aome casi blanco y más largo, pero menos rebelde, llevaba una armadura y como una piel por el hombre, dos espadas lo adornaban y sus orejas eran como la de Kirara.**

– **¡Ja! ¡Tú siempre acompañada de humanos querida hermana!-Lo escuche decir a Aome mientras me miraba fríamente. Sería él lo que la tenía tan nerviosa a Aome, su hermano.**

**-¡Feh! ¡Eso no es tu asunto! ¡Vete!-Le dijo Aome cruzada de brazos y mirando a un lado.**

– **¡Tu mocosa! ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así al amo bonito!-Dijo un monstruo que salió detrás del hermano de Aome. Pero el hermano de Aome lo freno con la mano. -¿Pero amo…?-Se quedó con la palabra en la boca.**

– **¿Ya te vas, Sesshomaru?-Pregunto con ironía Aome llamándolo por su nombre. Sesshomaru.**

– **¡Hmpf! ¡No creas que me agrada visitarte, pero fueron órdenes de nuestra madre que te visitara cuando despertaras! ¡Luego de haber caído en ese conjuro por culpa de un insignificante humano!-Le respondió ese Sesshomaru. Queriendo no hablar mucho.**

– **¡Pues ya me viste, ahora vete!-Le dijo Aome mirando todavía de lado.**

– **¡No! ¡Antes tendrás que derrotarme o morirás!-Le dijo desafiante pero calmado Sesshomaru.**

– **¿De verdad es su hermano?-Pregunto Kirara.**

–**Parece que sí, aunque no se parecen mucho que digamos-Dije solamente. Estando en lo cierto supongo.**

– **¡Ustedes no se metan!, ¡Pelea Sesshomaru!-Amenazo Aome y por raro que parezca, amenazo a mí y Kirara para no meternos y amenazo a Sesshomaru a que pelee.**

Aome dio sus garras de viento para el inicio a su ataque contra Sesshomaru. Pero este la esquivo dándole con las garras del el mismo lastimando a Aome. Pero ella se reincorporo devolviendo el ataque lo cual apenas rasguño a su hermano que se movía muy ligero aparentemente y además de ser ligeros eran impecables.

**-¡Tan impaciente como siempre!-Reto Sesshomaru haciendo enojar a Aome.**

**-¡Ha! ¡Toma esto! ¡Garras de viento!-Pero lamentablemente Sesshomaru volvió a esquivar los ataques y la ataco hiriéndola nuevamente. Aome se levantó, parecía no querer rendirse.**

– **¡Creo que tendré que matarte, Aome!-Parecía muy dispuesto Sesshomaru cuando Aome cayo rendida, pero el cayo en su trampa cuando lo sorprendió y lo derribo usando otro ataque.**

– **¡Garras Carmesí!-Ese fue lo que dijo Aome lanzando a su hermano un par de metros pero antes de que ella pudiera darle otro ataque Sesshomaru se levantó y hablo.**

**-¡Hmpf! ¡Madre tenía la razón, no podía esperar menos de ti!-Le dijo a Aome.-Kenja. Ya sabes. –Ordeno Sesshomaru a esa monstruo mujer que traía algo envuelto. **

–**Espere amo bonito-Dijo luego de entregarle dolorosamente ese especie de tela que envolvía algo lo que Aome recibió sorprendida y se dio un gesto de disgusto cuando vio que era una vieja espada oxidada.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunte yo y Kirara al mismo tiempo.**

– **¡Feh!... ¡Que se supone que hare con una vieja espada oxidada!-Dijo Aome molesta luego de arrojarla.- ¡Vámonos y no pregunten!-Dijo más molesta pero…**

– **¡No se tan desagradecida Señorita Aome!-Se escuchó a una vos que salía de Aome.**

– **¡Eh!-Volvimos a hablar yo y Kirara al mismo tiempo. Pero luego Aome aplasto algo en su nariz.**

– **¿¡Tú que haces aquí anciana Shoga!?-Pregunto Aome cuando yo y Kirara pudimos ver una pulga.**

–**Su honorable madre sabía que Sesshomaru-Sama no daría muchos detalles sobre la espada y mando a escondida.-Explico la pulga anciana. – ¡Y aparte no debería tirar así una valiosa espada!-Se quejó la anciana y luego fue aplastada por Aome.**

– **¡Feh! ¿¡Para que se supone que querré una espada oxidada!?–Se quejó Aome.**

– **¡Espera Aome! Dejemos que nos explique bien-Dije pero no me di cuenta que esa anciana ya me estaba chupando la sangre.**

–**Pero que sangre más deliciosa tiene joven-Me dijo. Luego Aome se puso en llamas y aplasto la pulga.**

– **¡Ama no sea así!-Dijo la pulga.**

– **¿Entonces dices que en verdad es una espada poderosa?–Pregunte.**

–**Sí. La decisión de la madre de Aome fue dejársela a la señorita Aome-Siguió explicando**

– **¿¡Pero como se supone que es poderosa si esta toda oxidad!?-Pregunto Aome sosteniéndola con dos de las garras de sus dedos.**

–**Eso debe de descubrirlo usted Señorita Aome–Tratando de zafarse de Aome respondió la anciana Shoga.**

– **¡Pues no me interesa! ¡Inuyasha, Kirara vamos!-Se levantó diciendo enojada Aome.**

– **¡Abajo!-Le dije firme.**

–**Veo que Aome es igual que su madre. –Salto diciendo la pulga Shoga.**

– **¿Por qué lo dices Shoga?-Pregunto Kirara.**

– **¡Feh! ¡Eso no les interesa!-Reclamo Aome. Pero tarde la pulga empezó a contar.**

–**La madre de la señorita Aome tiene mucha afinidad con los humanos ya que el padre de Aome que en paz descanse era un humano, por eso la señorita Aome es mitad bestia y mitad humana.-Dijo la pulga cuando se asustó por la cara de Aome.**

La anciana Shoga siguió contando y así paso el tiempo cuando al final llego la noche. Mientras alguien los observaba desde lejos. Pero su mirada iba dirigida hacia Inuyasha y sobre todo hacia lo que llevaba en el cuello Inuyasha, mitad de la valiosa esfera de las cuatro almas.


	9. ¿Que sacerdotisa?

– **¿¡Entendiste el plan, verdad!?-Preguntaba y exclamaba; una joven de cabello azul y ojos de igual color a un mapache.**

–**Si… si ¿Pero no cree que es algo peligroso?–Dijo dudando.**

–**Tú no te preocupes Hachi, todo va a salir según mi plan–Dijo tranquilamente la joven.**

–**Pero es muy arriesgado, una Hanyou lo acompaña-Dijo casi temblando.**

–**No es problema, solo es una media demonio. Acuérdate, te disfrazas de ese joven y le haces creer a la Hanyou que eres el. –Dijo muy confiada la joven.**

– **¿Crees que caerá?–Pregunto dudoso el mapache.**

–**Sí, recuerda es una Hanyou y su olfato debe de ser tan bueno. –Más confiada estaba aún la joven.**

Esa noche la suerte se puso del lado de la joven peli azul, ya que Aome durmió alejada de Inuyasha y Kirara. El mapache llamado Hachi se transformó exitosamente en Inuyasha, yendo hacia donde se encontraba Aome _"Pero no todo es lo que parece". _Aome tenía un buen olfato y era capaz de reconocer a Inuyasha, solo un momento caería.

Hachi (Disfrazado de Inuyasha) se acercó a Aome tratando de no temblar, mientras la joven peli azul se iba acercando a Inuyasha (El verdadero). Como todo no es lo que parece Hachi se llevó una gran sorpresa al igual que la peli azul. Aome sorprendió a la peli azul, mientras que Hachi se encontraba con Kirara la que estaba disfrazada de Aome, engañándolo.

– **¡Ha! ¡Creían que un plan tan tonto nos engañaría!-dijo Aome que miraba fijo a la peli azul que se había quedado pálida.**

–**¡Hacia falta!-Se quejó Kirara e Inuyasha igual.**

–**Yo… yo no tengo nada que ver-Hablo temeroso Hachi mientras corría a ocultarse detrás de la peli azul.**

– **¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Ni se te ocurra huir o sino…!-Amenazo mostrándole la mano.**

–**Verdaderamente es un cobarde, tiene miedo a que le pegue una mujer–Salto diciendo Kirara.**

–**No… no es eso–Dijo el mapache.**

– **¡Feh! ¡No interesa! ¿¡Que rayos querían hacer!?–Pregunto enfadada Aome. – ¡Ha! ¡Díganlo o conocerán mis garras!**

–**Aome ¡Abajo!–Dijo Inuyasha y continúo. –Seguro querían la mitad de la perla que cuelga de mi cuello ¿no es verdad?**

–**Le… le dije que no iba a funcionar Sango-Sama.**

– **¿Pero cómo lo sabes?–Pregunto inocentemente Sango.**

–**Porque la miras todo el tiempo.**

–**Eres muy inteligente ¿Verdad joven?-Dijo Sango dejando pálido a Inuyasha, cuando la peli azul llamada Sango se le acercó y lo toco.**

– **¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?**

– **¡Qué demonios!-Salto diciendo Aome que se acercaba furiosa a Sango y Inuyasha se ocultó detrás de ella. – ¡Feh! ¿¡Poe que se supone que te ocultas!? ¿¡Bien te gusto verdad!?–Realmente estaba en llamas Aome.**

–**Espera Aome.**

– **¿¡A quién!? ¿¡Acaso a ti!?-Dijo sarcástica Aome.**

– **¡No tienes por qué ponerte celosa!-Dijo indiferente Inuyasha.**

– **¡No estoy celosa!–Finalizo Aome.**

– **¡Abajo! ¡Kirara vámonos!**

Inuyasha se fue seguido de la muda Kirara y Sango aprovecho para marcharse con Hachi e intentar luego apoderarse de la mitad de la perla.

Después de un rato todo parecía estar bien entre Inuyasha y Aome, volvieron a parar para seguir descansando, pero Aome estaba con un ojo abierto, seguro sospechando de esa peli azul –Sango–

Al amanecer el viaje volvió a continuar, pero Aome estaba intranquila y Kirara se aprovechaba de eso, pero no logro molestarla, Inuyasha iba bostezando y eso parecía molestarle a Aome que daba gruñidos, Inuyasha la miraba y ella se callaba. Cuando todo se empezó a tranquilizar, pasaron por una aldea y allí vieron a la peli azul –Sango– llamando mucho la atención de todos los inocentes aldeanos.

–**No se preocupen. Yo me encargare del mal espíritu que osa a perturbar la tranquilidad de su aldea. –Dijo Sango, sin notar la presencia de Inuyasha, Kirara y sobre todo de Aome que la miraba enojada.**

– **¿¡Tú que crees que haces!?-Le grito Aome a Sango. La cual se acercó a Inuyasha.**

–**Por favor querido Inuyasha, síganme la corriente–Mala idea, Aome se acercó mostrando sus garras.**

– **¡Ha! ¿¡Qué clase de sacerdotisa eres!?-Irónicamente pregunto Aome.**

– **¿Ella es una sacerdotisa?-Pregunto sorprendida Kirara.**

–**Sacerdotisa-Dijo Inuyasha, tirando luego un suspiro. Pero luego una explosión se escuchó.**

– **¡Maldición! ¡Abajo!-Grito Aome, agachando a Inuyasha…**

– **¿¡Abajo!?-Pregunto confundido y fuerte, haciendo que Aome caiga encima de él.**

– **¡Miren!-Llamo la atención Kirara.**

– **¿Después de todo si había un mal espíritu?-Se preguntó Sango, al ver (Lo que momentos antes voló por arriba de todos) Un espíritu de fuego que empezaba a lanzar bolas de llamas.**

– **¡Por favor ayúdenos Señorita Sacerdotisa!-Grito uno de los aldeanos que se salvó por la ayuda de Sango.**

Aome se veía realmente enojada; 1: Por las mentiras de la peli azul llamada Sango. 2: Porque sus mentiras prácticamente se volvieron realidad. 3: Por que Inuyasha la mando al suelo y lo peor cayó encima de él y podría haberse lastimado seriamente. 4: Por más que intento atacar al espíritu no pudo, pero el espíritu si lograba tocarla con su ataque de bolas de fuego. 5: Tenia la espada vieja e inservible que le trajo de parte de su madre la ausente, a través de Sesshomaru.

Todo parecía estar perdido, Aome no sabía usar la espada que le dejo Sesshomaru y justo la pulga Shoga se borró "De la historia" Inuyasha intento darle con par de flechas pero no funciono, Kirara con sus trucos intento hacer algo que fue nada. El espíritu solo se distraía con cada ataque, inútil o simplemente inalcanzable, pero al menos la aldea se salvó de no quemarse por completa.

Sango al ver tal situación, intento usar los pergaminos de Sacerdotisa, pero lamentablemente no sabía usarlos perfectamente. El espíritu que se percató de la mitad de la perla que colgaba del cuello de Inuyasha, fue directo hacia él, Aome no llego, pero algo los sorprendió a todos.

– **¡No quería usarlo pero tu… tú te metes con el lindo Señorito de Inuyasha y no te lo perdonare!–Grito Sango y se puso delante de Inuyasha absorbiendo por completo al espíritu.**

–**¡Lindo Señorito!–Dijo Aome enojada y haciéndolo notar mucho.**

– **¡Eh!-Soltó sorprendido Inuyasha.**

– **¡Kazaanaa!-Grito Sango y de su mano un especie de viento negro se asomó absorbiendo al espíritu y luego la peli azul cayo desmayada.**

–**¡Hace falta que la cargue!-Grito furiosa Aome.**

– **¡Cállate que la vas a despertar!-Dijo Inuyasha alterado, cansado de sus quejas durante todo el camino y tratando de no despertar a Sango que estaba al parecer muy cómoda en su espalda.**

– **¿No estarás celosa?-Dijo Kirara. Provocando a Aome que la fulmino con la mirada y la empezó a correr.**

–**Al fin despiertas San… Sango ¿¡Que haces!?-Salto Inuyasha, mientras sentía como la peli azul le tocaba el trasero.**

–**No te alteres Señorito Inuyasha-Dijo Sango con una sonrisa, pero se le borro cuando vio la cara en llamas de Aome.**

– **¿¡Tú qué crees que haces!?-Pregunto y exclamo Aome, cuando Inuyasha soltó a Sango y tenía la cara pálida.**

– **¡Eres una pervertida! ¡Vuelve!-Grito Aome y Sango se escondió detrás de Inuyasha, haciendo que Aome se ponga casi calcinada.**

–**No… N… No es para tanto Aome–Dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmar a Aome que lo fulmino con la mirada. **

– **¿¡Como que no es para tanto!?–Grito Aome.**

– **¡Abajo! ¡Ya cálmate!-Dijo Inuyasha. Se dio media vuelta y hablo. – ¡Y apúrate que nos vamos!-Le grito dejando a atrás a Aome.**

– **¡Espera Señorito Inuyasha!–Grito Sango corriendo detrás de Inuyasha.**

– **¿¡Tú a donde vasss!? ¡Esperaa…!**


	10. Recordando

**Es verdad al principio creí que el eras tú, pero solo me equivoque, no lo eras. Pero el físico, la sonrisa, los ojos, la manera de expresarse en total mente diferente, hay mucha distancia en algún parecido, que puedan llegar a tener los dos.**

**Tu sonrisa, era corta, casi fría, a veces podía pensar que era por estar en mi compañía, ya que al verte con los aldeanos tú sonrisa era inmensa y se percibía cálida desde lejos. Tu vos era otra, todo de vos era diferente cuando estabas alejado de mí.**

**Pero con aquel que te confundí no era así, su risa con migo daba calidez, en ningún momento fría y era de igual manera con todos, el hecho de estar en mi compañía no lo hacía frio como tú. Su vos era la mismo, este o no esté lejos de mi compañía.**

**Pero aún estoy confundida con su llegada, me acuerdo de ti y no lo puedo evitar, pasamos muchos momentos juntos y eso no se puede olvidar en 50 años. Con su llegada y mi despertar todo volvió a mí, cuando me sellaste al árbol, eso no te lo perdono, pero tampoco puedo olvidarme de ti y odiarte.**

–_**Con la perla de Shikon te puedes volver humana Sabes-Me dijiste esa vez entusiasmado, llamando mi atención pero volviendo a tu tono frio.**_

– _**¡Bah! ¿¡Para que quisiera ser humana!?–Te respondí, sin el menos interés cuando te me acercaste. Me puse nerviosa, mi cara se volvió levemente roja y di un gruñido de puro nervio, haciendo que te alejaras. De inmediato te busque abrazándote por la espalda, queriendo tu compañía aunque me costara aceptarlo.**_

**Pero enseguida recuerdo tu beso, ese beso que me gusto, que sola una persona me lo dio antes de sellarme. Kyo, fuiste tú el que me beso antes de caer dormida con tu conjuro, me robaste un beso sin quererlo pero queriéndolo. Inuyasha me beso y fue como probar el paraíso, debo reconocer que si me robo un beso, pero yo le correspondió de una manera que a ti no Kyo. Todo con Inuyasha fue diferente, pero siento culpa a veces al pensar en ti, no lo deseo pero lo deseo, todo es dudas a mi alrededor y sé que tengo que tomar una decisión.**

_**-¡Muere! ¡Aome!-Me gritaste tan frio como nunca antes. **_

–_**¡Kyo!-Dije con fuerza y enojo tu nombre al sentí la flecha clavarse en mi pecho y apenas te vi acercándote. **_

– _**¡Es algo que nunca hubiese querido hacer!-Me dijiste luego de quedar en el árbol sagrado. Te acercaste a mí y me besaste… **_

**Luego me despertó el olor de Inuyasha, el que me doy cuenta que a ti no se parece nada. Es mucho mejor que tú, pensar que fui capaz de confundirlos, pero hay confusión aun en mis sentimientos. No sé qué camino debe tomar, el de olvidarte, dejar ese pasado atrás y corresponder a los sentimiento de Inuyasha. Su beso me confundió, me gusto y me hizo sentir viva, pero respeto a ti no resolví nada y temo lastimar a Inuyasha.**

**Ahora todo mi camino, el camino de este viaje conduce hasta tu tumba, la que visite en secreto y descubrí que alguien la profano dejando su esencia maligna, pero ocultando su aroma. **

– _¿Entonces es verdad Kido-Sama?–Pregunto Inuyasha._

–_Sí, alguien profano su tumba, Aome descubrió tal cosa, pero solo dejaron la presencia maligna en el lugar. –Afirmo el anciano._

– _¿Y qué aremos?-Pregunto Inuyasha._

– _¿¡Aremos!?-Pregunto a punto de estallar Aome._

–_Sí, no le veo nada malo–Dijo Inuyasha._

–_Puede ser muy peligroso Jovencito-Dijo el anciano Kido, dándole un aire de esperanza a Aome._

– _¡No lo creo, además esta Sango, ella podría venir!-Dijo Animado Inuyasha._

–_Tú te refieres a esa joven sacerdotisa._

**Kido salió de su casilla y todos los siguieron, caminaron hasta la parte más poblada de la aldea y ahí estaba Sango, la sacerdotisa. Todos los muchachos jóvenes de la aldea estaban a su alrededor y ella les coqueteaba y los muchachos con gusto se seguían acercando a ella.**

–_Hay-Dijo Inuyasha con una gota en su cabeza y los demás hicieron lo mismo._

– _¡Feh! ¡No creo que esté en condiciones!-Se quejó Aome mirando a un lado._

– _¡Que sacerdotisa más rara es!-Dijo Kirara._

– _¡Muchachos!-Dijo feliz Sango mientras se acercaba a Aome, Inuyasha, Kirara y Kido._

– _¡Sango!-Pego el grito Inuyasha, cuando esta le toco el trasero. – ¡Seguro que le agarran celos!-se quejó Inuyasha, conociendo a Aome, pero como Inuyasha se veía incomodo ella no dijo nada y dejo que Sango haga lo que quiera, algo así. – ¡Aome ayúdame!-Le dijo Inuyasha, alejándose de Sango y ocultándose detrás de Aome._

– _¿¡Que te sucede!?-Le pregunto molesta Aome a Inuyasha por su actitud. Pero su actitud le hizo comprender a Aome que no debía de tener celos._

**Luego de toda esa escena Aome se marchó, ya que de ninguna manera iba a aceptar la idea de Inuyasha. Pero el la siguió y claro Aome se dio cuenta pero tarde y fue sorprendida por él. Inuyasha se le acercó abrazándola por la espalda, haciéndole recordar a Aome que de esa manera ella abrazaba a Kyo. Solo se alejó dejando confundido a Inuyasha.**

**El intento nuevamente pero recibía el rechazo de parte de Aome y no lo comprendía, seria por Sango, se preguntó Inuyasha, tan celosa podía estar. **_– ¿Qué te ocurre Aome?-Pregunto Inuyasha sin recibir la mirada de Aome._

– _¡Bah! Nada-Respondió Aome, queriendo irse pero una mano la detuvo. Esa mano era más débil que la suya, pero haría de cuenta que no era de esa manera._

– _¿Hice algo que te molesto?-Pregunto Inuyasha con tono de tristeza._

–_Inu… Inuyasha, yo… Kyo fue algo más que un amigo o un casi hermano-Soltó Aome, como nunca antes lo había hecho._

– _¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Inuyasha soltando a Aome._

–_Lo siento mucho, pero en este momento no puedo decidir nada y desde el principio te confundí y te vi como si fueras Kyo y ya no sé si son los mismos o dos personas totalmente distintas. –Dijo conteniendo su rabia Aome._

– _¿¡Y el beso!?-Trato Inuyasha de no estar furioso. – ¿¡Lo viste a él verdad!?-Se quejó Inuyasha quebrado y alejándose más._

–_Yo… yo no lo sé Inu…-pero antes de poder terminar._

– _¡Abajo!-Grito Inuyasha saliendo lejos de ahí._


	11. Kyo

**Bueno les subí del 8 al 11 que este, ya que los tenia escritos, así actualizo al mismo tiempo que en el otro lado donde publico mis fisc n.n**

* * *

**En lo profundo de una cueva se encontraba un viejo calvo, encorvado, con apenas una barba fina. En una tina de madera prepara su poción de barro y huesos, con fines malvados y que solo necesitaba un ingrediente, almas era ese último ingrediente. Su plan estaba a punto de ser completado si no fuera por las almas que le faltaban, pero no era tan sencillo, no las podía conseguir en cualquier lugar esas almas, tenían un dueño específico, pero todo ya lo tenía arreglado, el dueño, el contenedor de las almas que necesitaba estaría muy pronto enfrente de este.**

– _¡Vallan y tráiganme a ese muchacho!–Ordeno el viejo y sus marionetas echas de barros no dudaron en obedecer a su creador. –Pronto tendrás vida Kyo, muy pronto. –Hablo sonriendo malévolamente y mirando un cuerpo desnudo de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos cerrados a causa de las almas que aún no tenía._

**Luego de lo sucedido Inuyasha no hablo más con Aome, ella no quiso intentar hablar con él para no discutir, tenía orgullo y no se rebajaría a un simple humano. La distancia entre ambos era bastante y Sango la sacerdotisa y la pequeña zorrita Kirara miraban la escena mudos, pensando que si decían la más mínima palabra sus dos ya amigos estallarían en llamas y ellas serían las que salgan quemadas.**

**Pero finalmente todo estallo cuando los cuatro pasaron por una aldea, donde había muertos, heridos y algo de fuego en las casillas. Inuyasha querían brindarles ayuda pero estaba seguro de Aome se negaría, ya que su objetivo era buscar la otra mitad de la perla que el llevaba en su cuello. **

–_Yo creo que no estaría nada mal ayudarlos ¿No crees señorito Inuyasha?–Pregunto Sango, sobrepasándose con Inuyasha el cual dio un salto._

– _¡Seguro, Sango!–Dijo Alegre Kirara–Pero sin que tu saques provecho–Se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sango Kirara._

– _¡Bah! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!-bufo Aome, yéndose, pero ni ella e Inuyasha escaparían a pelearse._

– _¡Yo digo que ayudemos todos y todos es todos!-Dijo sarcástica y burlonamente Inuyasha. Mientras miraba a Aome de reojo._

– _¡Keh! ¿Quién lo dice?-Salto Aome la aludida, acercándose a Inuyasha para dar pelea._

– _¡Yo!-Grito Inuyasha sin quedarse atrás– ¡Algún problema!–Sentencio._

– _¿Siempre es igual, cierto?–Pregunto Sango a Kirara._

–_Si–Respondió Kirara con una gota de sudor y Sango asintió de igual manera._

–_MmmH… ¿Qué hacemos entonces, esperamos a que se saquen los ojos o los frenamos?–Pregunto Sango pensativa y mirando como Inuyasha y Aome seguían peleándose._

–_Creo que no deberíamos involucrarnos–Respondió Kirara mirándolos también._

– _¡Decidido, los ayudamos!–Fulmino Inuyasha a Aome y esta bufo de vuelta._

– _¡Keh! ¡Ya les dije que hagan lo que quieran!–Repitió Aome._

– _¡Pero tú también ayuda!–Reclamo Inuyasha._

**La pelea término e Inuyasha y Aome no se hablaban, Aome miraba a Inuyasha el cual la ignoraba, pero en vede de dolerle eso a Aome, le hacía enojar aún más. Al final Aome termino ayudando también a la aldea muda sin decir ni una sola palabra. Kirara y Sango miraban a sus amigos atentamente sin entender nada de nada.**

**Los aldeanos ofrecieron hospedaje a los cuatro, gracias a los chantajes de Sango. La noche cayo tranquila, Inuyasha dormía en una habitación separado de Sango, Kirara y Aome las cuales dormían juntas, al menos Aome parecía estar dormida, pero tenía un ojo abierto por si las moscas.**

**Inuyasha se levantó en la noche solo sin que sus amigos y Aome se percataran y empezó a caminar solo en medio de la noche. De la nada este desapareció y sus amigos y Aome no se dieron cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Kirara fue a buscarlo ya que Aome no la haría y Sango estaba entretenida con los muchachos de la aldea. Kirara entro a si anda más a la habitación de Inuyasha y no lo encontró.**

–_Bien hecho. Por fin tendré lo último que me faltaba para revivir a ese sacerdote.-Decía un anciano en una cueva–Ahora les ordeno que vigilen la entrada y maten a cualquier intruso, hasta que ejecute todo. –ordeno y sus marionetas se retiraron._

**El anciano tenía en su poder a Inuyasha el cual permanecía dormido y atado. Todo ya lo tenía preparado y era el momento de dejar sin almas a Inuyasha para dárselas a Kyo y así revivirlo. Inuyasha despertó y empezó a quejarse y el anciano le tapó la boca, Inuyasha intento resistirse pero estaba atado y nada podía hacer.**

– _¡Aome!-exclamo Kirara._

– _¿¡Que quieres enana!?-Pregunto Aome de muy mal humor._

–_Inuyasha no está en su habitación ¿¡No le habrás echo algo verdad!?-Pregunto Kirara enojada._

– _¡Feh! ¡Seguro esta con esa sacerdotisa!-Dijo Sin importancia Aome, mirando a un lado. Kirara corrió hasta encontrar a Sango y la encontró._

– _¡Sango! ¡Sango!-Le grito llamando su atención._

– _¿Qué sucede pequeña Kirara?-Pregunto extrañada Sango._

–_Inuyasha no se encuentra en su habitación y Aome no sabe dónde está ¿Tú lo sabes?–Pregunto Kirara._

–_Me temo que no lo sé Kirara, de seguro anda por ahí, luego vendrá y veras que seguirá peleándose con Aome como siempre-Respondió con una sonrisa. El tiempo paso y Inuyasha no volvió a Aome no parecía importarle, pero Kirara sabia como hacer que Aome busque a Inuyasha._

–_Oye Aome, Inuyasha tenía la perla en su poder y no creo que quieras perderla ¿Cierto?-Pregunto provocando a Aome, pero esta no lo hizo caso._

–_Yo creo que deberíamos de ir a buscar al señorito Inuyasha–Dijo Sango, buscando la atención de Aome._

– _¡Si le sucede algo a Inuyasha será tu culpa!-Le grito Kirara._

– _¡Cállate enana!-Le grito Aome bajándose del árbol donde se encontraba._

–_Kirara tiene razón Aome, deberíamos de ir a buscarlo–Apoyo Sango a Kirara._

– _¡Ha! ¡Está bien, le doy el gusto!-Dijo Aome buscando el olor de Inuyasha cuando al fin lo encontró, corrió hasta su ubicación seguida de Kirara y Sango._

**Ese cuerpo casi blanco como un papel de largos cabellos negros y mirada fría que daba a conocer al fin volvía a la vida a manos de ese misterioso anciano. Inuyasha había sido despojado de sus almas que ahora le pertenecían a Kyo y permanecía inconsciente. Mientras que Aome, Kirara y Sango no se imaginaban lo sucedido, sobre todo Aome, que pronto sabría que Kyo volvió a la vida a costa de las almas de Inuyasha.**

* * *

Nos leemos en el capitulo 12

Gracias por comentar Sayo

Capítulos subidos:

Capitulo 8: Mi hermano.

Capitulo 9: ¿Que sacerdotiza?

Capitulo 10: Recordando y el capitulo 11: Kyo.

martes 9 de julio del 2013

perdón si no contesto sus comentarios, pero no se que ponerles, pero igual los leo n.n


	12. El pasado

Disfruten el capitulo n.n

Me comentaron que me confundí y no puse Kirara sino Shippo, pero ya lo corre ji n.n

Gracias por notarlo **clockworkpain **

* * *

— ¿¡Y, puedes encontrarlo!?-Pregunto enfadad la pequeña Kirara.

—Cálmate Kirara, seguro Aome ya lo encontró ¿Verdad Aome?-Pregunto Sango.

—Su aroma sigue más de acá… pero está mezclado con otro—Pensó Aome— ¡Un momento!-Se alteró Aome.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Sango, pero enseguida percibió lo mismo que Aome. —Es una energía maligna ¿Cierto Aome? ¿Pero esta mezclada con el aura pura de Inuyasha?—Pregunto Sango conociendo la respuesta, no era necesario que Aome respondiera.

— ¡Sube!—Dijo Aome seria y fuerte. Sango se subió a su espalda y Kirara igual.

_Mientras Inuyasha de alguna manera empezaba a retomar el conocimiento, pero a causa de las ataduras que tenía le era imposible escapar, tal vez podía moverse, pero no había manera de escapar. Pero si podía divisar un poco lejos a un anciano, que enseguida_ fue _a donde se encontraba. _—Veo que fuiste capaz de recuperar el conocimiento. —Le dijo agarrándolo del mentón ¿Cuántas veces tendré que hacer que duermas niño?—Le pregunto ante la mirada de Inuyasha.

— ¿Quién eres?—Pregunto Inuyasha observando al anciano.

—Cierto, cierto. No me eh presentando aun jovencito. Mi nombre es Totosai. —Le dijo el anciano dándose la vuelta.

— ¿¡Que quieres!?—Le pregunto Inuyasha enfadado, tratando de liberarse de lo imposible.

—Ya obtuve lo que quería de ti, ahora solo esperare a que llegue la siguiente parte de la historia—Dicho eso, el anciano desapareció de la vista de Inuyasha. Pero Inuyasha volvió a caer inconsciente luego de ver perfectamente a la silueta masculina.

_Mientras Aome corría a toda velocidad sintiendo cada vez más el aroma de Inuyasha, pero seguía mezclado con energía maligna. Kirara y Sango permanecían callados y serios en su espalda. De repente de entre la neblina apareció un puente, pero estaba bastante vigilado por unas figuras negras que impedían el paso a los intrusos, eso no la detuvo, enseguida bajo a Sango y Kirara y_** con sus **_garras destrozo a cada uno, dándose cuanta de algo._— ¡Feh! ¡Maldición!—Exclamo Aome. — ¡Sango, Kirara! ¡Tengan cuidado están hechos de barro y huesos!—Grito Aome— ¡Garras de viento!—Aome hizo su ataque dando una vuelta en el aire, para dar otro y otro.

— ¡Mira Aome!—Llamo su atención Kirara.

— ¡Keh!—Luces-Pensó Aome. De cada figura que destrozaban salían luces que se alejaban.

— ¡Son almas Aome!—Grito Sango, mientras se preparaba para poner al descubierto su mano. — ¡Aléjense! ¡Kazaanaa!—Sango empezó a absorber a todas las figuras con su mano.

En cuestión de segundo no habían quedado ninguna, pero Sango se veía algo cansada. — ¿¡Puedes seguir!?—Pregunto Aome, tratando de sonar delicada.

—Si—Dijo Sango, mientras asintió con la cabeza y era ayudada por Kirara a levantarse.

—Pues no pierdan más tiempo, estamos más cerca de Inuyasha. —Aome retomo el camino seguida por Sango y Kirara, así cruzaron el puente encontrándose con una cueva y en una tina de madera se encontraba Inuyasha inconsciente. — ¡Inuyasha…!—Grito Aome, pero al girar inconscientemente su vista vio a alguien mas—Kyo…—susurro, para que luego apareciera un viejo extraño.

—Acaso escuche bien… dijo Kyo—Hablo Sango— ¿Quién es Aome?—Pregunto Sango viendo la cara paralizada de Aome.

—Bienvenida medio demoniza—Hablo ese viejo extraño y luego Aome vio la sonrisa fría de aquel que nombro Kyo. —Estaba esperando que llegaras y no, ya que luego de conocer las memorias de tu… Kyo, me di cuenta que era necesario hacerte venir. —Finalizo, despertando a Aome que gruño por lo bajo.

— ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Sango.

—Ah cierto, soy el gran brujo Totosai—Se presentó.

—A… Aome—susurro Inuyasha despertándose.

—Inuyasha-también susurro Aome quien por un momento se había olvidado de él.

—Veo que a pesar de faltarle sus almas, sigue siendo imposible mantenerle dormido por mucho tiempo—Dijo el anciano acercándose al él, pero Aome ataco sin pensar, siendo detenida por una flecha de ese sujeto llamado Kyo.

—Veo que sigues siendo una persona de no pensar antes de actuar, mi queridísima Aome—Hablo Kyo luego de lanzar una flecha que a Aome le costó bastante esquivar. Eso le trajo recuerdo, recuerdo de ese pasado junto a él.

Flash Back

— **¿Te encuentras bien?—Le pregunto aquella noche que salvo su vida.**

— **¡Feh! ¡No te interesa!—Le respondió la joven de largos cabellos azabaches, rebeldes, con la cara un tanto sucia y esa ropa de color verde y unos hermosos ojos chocolates.**

—**Pues deberías de agradecerme y además no debería una señorita como tu andar sola—Le respondió el joven de mirada fría a pesar de ser amable, que traía un arco y flecha, además de una katana en su obi.**

— **¡Entonces gracias!—Le respondió ella de mala gana, pero fue detenida por él.**

—**Mi nombre es Kyo y espero volverte a ver—Le dijo el dando la mejor sonrisa que no tenía. La joven de alejo del lugar, pero antes de poder seguir su paso se desvaneció en el suelo. Ese joven llamado Kyo vio la escena y luego la alzo llevándosela sin saber que pasaría en el amanecer. La recostó en futon ante la mirada de un niño y limpio su cara, luego trato de bajar la fiebre que tenía esta. —Oye Kido, hazme el favor de darme de esas hierbas—Escucho la joven decir a ese sujeto que la salvo, no tenía escapatoria hasta el amanecer, ya que su cuerpo no podía moverse.**

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Aun recuerdo esa noche que salve tu inmunda vida!—Grito el mismo joven aquellos recuerdos.

— ¡Para Kyo!—Le grito Aome, ante la mirada de sus amigos, el viejo brujo Totosai y el casi desvanecido Inuyasha.

— ¡Muere, pero para siempre!—Grito Kyo lanzando una flecha hacia Aome, la cual no tenía chance de esquivar.

— ¡Noo!—Grito Inuyasha, cuando todas sus almas volvieron a él, lanzando al viejo brujo Totosai contra una de las rocas y deteniendo el disparo de Kyo. Luego Inuyasha cayó y Kyo volvió a tener las almas de Inuyasha.

—Él no tiene nada que ver—Dijo Aome tratando de sonar tranquila, lo cual no podía controlar mucho. — ¡No, no lometas en estoó!—Grito Aome dispuesta a atacar, ya que ahora Inuyasha era lo más querido y de repente su espada, la que le trajo su hermano Sesshomaru por órdenes de su madre empezó a latir.

—Es hora de utilice la espada Ama—Salió diciendo la pulga Shoga. Y Aome no lo dudo y desenvaino su espada.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo 13: Indagando.**

**29/07/13**

**El 2 de agosto, el viernes es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 17 n.n**

**Sayonara :D**


	13. Indagando

**Aome tenía su colmillo de acero transformado, estaba listo para ser usado, ya no era una vieja espada oxidada. Kyo lanzo más de sus flechas, las cuales Aome le costaba esquivar, mientras trataba de agitar su espada que pesaba demasiado, pero estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a ella. Sango y Kirara trataban de poder ayudar a Inuyasha, pero el viejo brujo Totosai no les permitió que se acercaran a él. —Kyo, acaba con ella rápido—Ordeno el viejo brujo, pero Kyo le lanzo una flecha, pulverizándolo.**

— **¡Hmpf! ¡Lo are porque quiero, no porque me lo ordenes viejo!—Dijo sacando su katana, quedando en igual de condiciones que Aome, la cual dio un gruñido y con todas sus fuerzas agito su espada, pero Kyo esquivo con facilidad su ataque.**

— **¡Ya detente Kyo!—Le grito una vez más Aome, casi rindiéndose ante sus ataques.**

— **¡Aomeee, Abajo!—Grito Inuyasha, justo antes de que Aome recibiera una flecha departe de Kyo, la cual acababa de esquivar.**

**Kyo aprovecho que Aome se recuperaba de la sentada de Inuyasha para lanzarle a él una flecha la cual no esquivo…— ¡Inuyashaa!—Gritaron Kirara, Aome y Sango al unísono. Inuyasha había caído con la flecha clavada en su pecho.**

— **¿¡Y ahora que harás, Aome!?—Pregunto sínicamente Kyo, mientras Aome miraba fijo a Inuyasha que estaba inconsciente.**

— **¡Maldición! ¿¡Que le hiciste!?—Pregunto Aome, pero cuando quiso reincorporarse cayó de nuevo.**

—**Recuerdo que hace 50 años vine a ver a esta brujo y el mismo hizo esa flecha que por desgracia te sello solamente, con mi Sangre, y digo por desgracia ya que fallecí y tú solo quedaste sellada, pero esa flecha que lance a este joven esta echa con una parte de mis huesos que sería lo mismo que mi sangre. Mientras el muera, tu no podrás moverte y pronto morirás con él. —Dijo muy tranquilo Kyo, viendo la cara de desprecio que Aome no podía evitar emitir.**

— **¡Él no tiene nada que ver, ya déjalo!—Le grito con algo de dificultad Aome, pero tratando de poner todas sus energías en levantarse, pero era inútil.**

— **¡Si mueven un pelo más, terminaran peor que el!—Les aviso Kyo a Sango y Kirara que querían ayudar.**

"_**Inconciencia de Inuyasha"**_

_**De nuevo me encontraba en lugar oscuro, escuchaba varias voces que me llamaban, pero estaba paralizado para ir tras de ellas y cada vez más se alejaban, más y más lejos la escuchaba, estaban angustiadas, podía reconocerlas y sabía que eran las voces de mi familia, Saori, padre y mi abuela.**_

—_**Vuelve…—Ya no gritaban esas palabras las voces, sino que a medida que me alejaba se convertían en susurros, cuando de repente, vi la luz, vi verde, vi el pozo, me encontraba al lado del pozo.**_

— _**¡Aome, Sango, Kirara!—Los empecé a llamar, no era como la primera vez que llegue a este lugar, eso lo sabía, por esa misma razón debería de buscar a mis amigos.**_

_**Camine como la primera vez, pero todo estaba distinto. Llegue al árbol sagrado y me detuve a observarlo, pero para mi sorpresa algo le faltaba y no era Aome, sino la marca de la flecha, la flecha que sello a Aome en ese lugar, yo había visto esa marca luego de que libere a Aome, pero ahora no estaba.**_

_**De a poco fui recordando, recordando al brujo Totosai. A… Kyo, él estaba vivo. ¿Pero qué ocurría? Se supone que deberíamos estar en la entrada de esa cueva, todo juntos, pero estábamos o yo al menos estaba de regreso acá, el lugar donde conocí a Aome.**_

—_Ya no hay salida… ya ríndete…—Me hablo una vos, pero no podía ver al dueño de aquella vos, era masculina, pero no podía ver a su dueño, solo escucharlo y no sabía a qué se refería._

_**Sacudí mi cabeza, odiaba esa vos, por alguna extraña razón. Camine un poco más y me frene… frente a mí, por así decirlo, pasaron dos personas y se veían demasiado alegres. —Aome… Kyo…—Eran ellos, Aome era perseguida por Kyo y se veía más alegre de lo que jamás la había visto. —No debo seguirlos… No debo seguirlos…—Me repetí, pero parecían no verme, entonces decidí hacerlo y los seguí.**_

_**Habían ido hasta el árbol sagrado, hasta allí fueron, luego pude observar que se abrazaban, pero luego Kyo besaba a Aome, pero ella miraba hacia un lado, luego hacia una mueca. Parecía desagradarle que Kyo hiciera tal cosa. Luego él se daba la vuelta y era brazado por Aome por detrás, señal de arrepentimiento ¿Seria?**_

—_Soy capaz de adivinar que la amas… Déjala ir… nunca estará de verdad con tigo…—Hablo la vos de nuevo._

_**¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Podría olvidarme de Aome realmente?, ¿Ella amaría a Kyo todavía?, pero que cosas pienso, ellos fueron algo más que amigos, pero ahora Kyo trataba de matarme, trato de matar a Aome con esa flecha que yo desvanecí… Entre mis pensamientos, deduje que no era momento para pensar, pero una escena más, una escena más que pasaba frente a mis narices prácticamente Aome y Kyo, desvaneció todas mis oportunidades…**_

"_**Fin de inconciencia de Inuyasha"**_

**Aome saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y se levantó, empuño su colmillo de acero y estaba decidida a atacar a Kyo— ¡Esto es por Inuyasha!—Grito lanzándose a él, pero este le gano.**

—**Morirá más rápido, si vuelves a actuar sin pensar, querida Aome—Le amenazo Kyo, mientras veía que Inuyasha se tonaba más pálido de lo normal.**

—**Feh, ¡Ya déjalo!—Grito Aome, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer. Volvió a empuñar su colmillo de acero, lo agito directo a Kyo, quien lo esquivo fácilmente.**

— **¡Tú lo quisiste!—Le advirtió enfadado Kyo, levanto en el aire a Inuyasha, el cual abrió los ojos poniéndolos rojos.**

— **¿¡Pero qué diablos!?—Aome no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no era bueno.**

—**Inuyasha…—susurraron Sango y Kirara.**

—**Pelearas con mi marioneta, Aome—Le advirtió muy tranquilo Kyo a Aome.**

—**Mátala ¡Inuyasha, hazlo mejor que yo, te lo ordeno!—Y así Inuyasha controlado por Kyo, fue directo a Aome, pero antes cogió un arco y flechas. **

**Aome miraba la escena impactada, no sabía cómo actuar, no quería lastimar a Inuyasha, él estaba con vida aun, Kyo no haría que peleara con él para matarlo, tenía que encontrar una manera de liberarlo…**


	14. Amor

"_**Inconciencia de Inuyasha"**_

_**Todo se había vuelto oscuro en el Sengoku, el cielo parecía de sangre, como si el mismo Kami lo hiciera, pero no era el, pude divisar fuego a lejos, Aome y Kyo desaparecieron de mi vista pero podía escuchar jinetes que se acercaban a donde me encontraba. Estaba intranquilo—Cierto no podían verme, por lo tanto no podían hacerme nada tampoco, pero el hecho de no sabe lo que ocurría me tenía intranquilo.**_

_**Un niño pasó corriendo por mi lado y se veía algo lastimado, obviamente no pudo verme, pero yo sí, no sabía de quien se trataba pero de inmediato apareció Aome, Aome lo perseguía, el no parecía huir de ella, pero al final ambos se reunieron y se escondieron detrás del árbol sagrado y trate de seguirlos, ver lo que ocurría.**_

_**Aome había dejado de esconderse cuando los jinetes llegaron y de uno de los caballos bajo Kyo, los demás se fueron ante la actitud de Kyo, el chico que se había escondido con Aome nunca salió de sus escondite, pero algo más paso, Kyo se acercó a Aome y ella lo abrazo—**__Te amo…—__**Dijo Aome antes de besar a Kyo, de repente ese mundo en el que ahora estaba, se empezó a derrumbar, empecé a perderme, Aome no pudo ser capaz de decirle esas palabras, el intento matarla, la sello por 50 años hasta que yo llegue…**_

_**Pero que podría hacer yo contra el amor, ese amor que seguramente aun sentían, pasado lo que haya pasado, ese amor seguramente aun seguiría en el corazón de Aome y la memoria de Kyo…**_

"_**Fin inconciencia de Inuyasha"**_

— **¡Inuyasha, escúchame!—Le grito Aome, tratando de acercarse al el sin que la atacara.**

—**No te escuchara, nunca más lo hará—Le dijo Kyo, mientras Inuyasha se preparaba para atacar a Aome, atacarla a muerte, pero se detuvo repentinamente**

— **¡Inu… inuyasha!—Grito Aome y no dudo en aprovechar que Inuyasha se detuvo, para acercarse a él y abrazarlo.**

—**Aome…—susurro Inuyasha volviendo en si y correspondiendo a apenas el abrazo ya que la flecha que tenía se lo impedía un poco, pero luego fue completo ya que su flecha se desvaneció.**

—**Tú eres mi amor…—Le susurro Aome, ya que sin que nadie supiera, ella era capaz de ver todo lo que Kyo le mostraba a Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de Aome, no sabía si creer o no en ellas. No sabía cómo reaccionar, de hecho estaba sufriendo por causa de las escenas que vio, no era mucho, pero era doloroso lo que vio. — ¡Qué lindo, lástima que lo lindo dure poco!—Dijo enfurecido Kyo, sacando su katana, dispuesto a atacar a Aome e Inuyasha.**

—**Abajo—Grito Aome, agachando justo a tiempo a Inuyasha, luego ella volvió a empuñar su colmillo de acero y trato de quedarse a lado de Inuyasha, mientras Sango y Kirara le daban apoyo.**

— **¡No esta solos!—Grito Sango, preparada con su mano.**

— **¡Yo también los apoyo!—Grito Kirara ya así estaban los 4 cuatro unidos por el amor que había en la amistad de los 4.**

— **¡No crean que será fácil!—Kyo se lanzó dispuesto a atacarlos, pero Aome evito su ataque con su colmillo sin fallar y Inuyasha sonrió ante su pobre victoria, ya que aún faltaba para la victoria completa.**

**Inuyasha lanzo flechas perfectamente, Sango trato de usar su mano, pero Aome no se lo permitió, Kirara trato de usar sus trucos, pero mucho no funcionaban. — ¡Ahora Inuyasha!—Le aviso Aome a Inuyasha, entonces los dos juntos unieron sus poderes, Aome el viento que salía de su colmillo de acero, el cual rodeaba la flecha que lanzo Inuyasha y bingo, fue directo a Kyo el cual no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque.**

— **¡Bien Inu…yasha!—Animo Aome a Inuyasha, era algo raro de ella, pero Inuyasha le devolvió una sonrisa lo que hizo que se sonrojaran.**

**Kyo huyo, desapareció de la vista de todos, por más que Aome lo busco no lo encontró, pero ya seguro lo volverían a ver, no lo habían derrotado del todo, pero ahora era de volver y de hablar, de echo había dos personas en particular que debían hablar. Aome e Inuyasha deberían de hablar.**

"**En el árbol sagrado"**

—**Entonces… dime—Le dijo Inuyasha a Aome, mientras el miraba el árbol sagrado que esta vez sí tenía la marca de la flecha que sello a Aome y el cielo esta vez no estaba teñido de sangre.**

—**Es verdad que le dije aquellas palabras… pero lo dije para no lastimar sus sentimiento… también lo… lo bese—Aome sonrojo, mientras evitaba mirar a Inuyasha quien estaba detrás de ella. — Pero él me amaba y yo… yo nunca lo hice—Soltó Aome dándose la vuelta y quedando frente de Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha se acercó más a ella, tratando de no intimidarla, lo cual obviamente no logro en Aome, ella también se acercó y quedaron frente con frente mirándose, parecía que se robarían la mirada de tanto mirarse. Luego se besaron, más y más, no les importo la falta de aire, ambos querían hacerlo y lo harían, nadie se los impediría.**

**Mientras Sango y Kirara, junto con Kido observaban la escena, pero decidieron retirarse y dejaros solos, no querían interrumpirlos y se marcharon. Lamentablemente, en algún momento Aome e Inuyasha deberían de tomar aire y lo hicieron, para su pesar ya que no querían dejar de besarse, pero Inuyasha no lo dudo y volvió a besar a Aome, tiernamente y ella también, de la misma manera.**

—**Tengo una sorpresa—Le dijo Aome a Inuyasha, mientras los se encontraban solos en el árbol sagrado.**

— **¿Qué es?—Pregunto curioso Inuyasha.**

— **¡Ha, espera a la noche!—Le dijo Aome mirando a un lado, luego se fue, pero Inuyasha la retuvo. Luego le dio un abrazo a Aome y ella correspondió, pero antes de irse definitivamente se besaron. —A ti es al único que amo—Le dijo Aome y se marchó.**

**A noche había llegado demasiado rápido, Inuyasha esperaba impaciente bajo la luz de la luna en el árbol sagrado, no sabía cuál era la sorpresa de Aome. Él había recibido varias sorpresas que no quería, que le dolieron, pero sabía de alguna manera que esta no le haría tal cosa.**

**En medio de tanta espera a la luz de luna en tan bello árbol, frente a Inuyasha apareció algo verdaderamente hermoso para sus ojos, no creía lo que veía, sabia de quien se trataba, pero no entendía su atuendo, no comprendía el porqué de esta de esa manera…**


	15. Para confiar

**Hola. Vieron les traje tres capítulos juntos, el 13, 14 y este el 15.**

**Espero les guste, n.n :D**

* * *

Como era posible que estuviera de esa manera, era tan distinta, era verdaderamente, única, hermosa, jamás en su vida pudo ver o imaginar algo tan hermosos. Sus cabellos azabaches y sus orbes chocolates como los de él. La miraba atónito, como si todo fuera parte de un sueño. De apoco se acercó hasta ella y la observo detenidamente, quedando encantado con la belleza de ella y además de que la luz de la luna la beneficiaba bastante.

—Hermosa—Pensó Inuyasha—Más e igual de hermosa de lo que ya eres…—Pensó, emitiendo una pausa—…Aome—Dijo en vos alta y ella solo lo miraba.

— ¡Acaso tengo algo feo!—Se quejó ella ante la detallada observación de Inuyasha. Él se acercó y ella retrocedió, luego él se dio vuelta y sonrojado musito—No… solo que… no esperaba que fueras así… que fueras tan…—Hermosa…—Pensó y continuo en vos alta—….como humana.

— ¡Tan…! ¡Como humana…!—Le dijo acercándose, dándose cuenta de que Inuyasha omitió algo y ella quería saberlo. Pero era una humana y ya no se veía amenazante para Inuyasha. — ¡Dilo!

— ¡Hermosa!—Le grito justo cuando las miradas de los se cruzaron. Aome no supo que decir y se quedó muda, hasta que salto como de costumbre— ¡Ha! ¡Solo dices mentiras!—Dijo sin que se le decaiga el ánimo.

— ¡Abajo!

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?—Pregunto enojad, haciendo frente luego de levantarse del suelo.

—Creí que no iba a funcionar. ¡Además no te digo mentiras, tonta!—Le dijo con orgullo Inuyasha, lo que saco el orgullo de Aome.

— ¡No te creo, y tú eres el tonto, tonto!

— ¡Tú lo eres!

—Bah, tu solo lo eres… T-O-N-T-O—Dijo Aome dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, lo cual le molesto a él.

— ¡Abajo! ¡Tontaa!—Le dijo en forma de burla, disfrutando mandarla al suelo. Aome se recuperó y lo tiro al suelo quedando encima de él, sujetándolo para que no pudiera hacer nada. Pero Inuyasha la dio vuelta enseguida quedando debajo de él. —Parece que cuando somos humanos ambos, soy más fuerte—Le dijo burlón y orgulloso, mientras Aome intentaba algo imposible, salir de las garras metafóricas de Inuyasha.

Aome intentó zafarse de Inuyasha, pero no hacía falta que el hiciera fuerza para sujetarla, definitivamente ella como humana era más débil que Inuyasha y como Hanyou también ya que "Abajo" era lo más poderoso que Inuyasha tenía para superarla. Pero por unos instantes la soltó, acercando su cara lentamente a la de ella, sin oponerse lo imito y ambos se dieron un tierno beso, solo eran caricias de labios.

Entre el beso Inuyasha levanto a Aome por debajo de los brazos delicadamente, una vez parados se abrazaron—En verdad eres hermosa…—Le susurro en su cabeza a Aome, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello azabache. — ¿Pero por qué estas así? ¿Acaso te quedaras así?—Pregunto Inuyasha, sin dejar que Aome escapara de su abrazo, abrazo que Aome disfrutaba.

—No, cada luna nueva pasa…—Dijo tierna Aome.

—Cada un mes entonces—Dijo confirmándolo. Luego de eso volvieron a mirarse y volvieron a besarse, otra vez dándose caricias suaves con los labios, disfrutando de ese momento que tenían a solas.

Verdaderamente disfrutaban de estar juntos, sin que nadie ni nada se atreva a interrumpirlos. Ambos eran la misma esencia en ese mismo instante, en esa mismísima noche. Que más podían hacer, además de demostrar a cada paso, esa atracción mutua que tenían, desde el primer beso, hasta el primero celo y la primera mirada.

Cortaron el beso mirándose con anhelo, sin sonrojarse, quedaron ahí fijos, en ese momento, disfrutando de la mirada del otro y aun sintiendo el sabor de los labios del otro. La noche parecía alargarse, no quería irse, solo parecía querer quedarse en ese momento del tiempo, simplemente, deseaba ser infinita. De tanto mirarse se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez Aome se quedó anonadada por el agarre suave y a la vez posesivo que mantenía Inuyasha sobre ella, pero luego lo aliviano y la abrazo entre el lento, amoroso, dulce y cálido beso que aún seguía en camino.

—Me gustas como Hanyou…—Le susurro en el oído Inuyasha a Aome—Aunque seas orgullosa, terca, testaruda y más fuerte que yo… te prefiero como Hanyou, así te conocí y así eres tú en realidad y amo tu verdadera naturaleza—Finalizo y luego beso su oreja, dándole un toque eléctrico a Aome, luego él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pero Aome hizo más duradero y no tan pequeño aquel beso.

Casi por instinto Aome fue llevando a Inuyasha, quien también casi pro instinto se dejó llevar hasta que su espalda quedo en suelo con Aome encima del, besándolo cada vez más y más profundo. Las manos que ahora no tenían garras y no que ya no eran fuertes, sujetaron la camisa de Inuyasha, mientras las manos del quisieron sujetar la cintura de ella, pero no se atrevió sonrojándose. Detuvo su acto, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Inuyasha, quien se quedó con ganas de aquel beso que Aome le dio.

Se levantó de encima de él y le dio la espalda sintiéndose avergonzada y algo enojada con él, ya que el hizo varios intentos casi peores o igualados que ella, insinuando algo que ahora la hacía ponerse roja como un tomate, más al sentirse rodeada por los brazos, ahora más fuertes que ella, de Inuyasha. La beso en la cabeza, ya que no le era difícil, siendo más alto y apoyo su mandíbula en el hombro de Aome, cerrando los ojos.

Sin resistirse aprovecho e inhalo el aroma del cabello azabache de Aome, lo cual a ella la alerto a separarse de él, pero al sentir la respiración y más el aliento de Inuyasha en su cuello, quedo prácticamente rendida a sus pies. El paro de oler su cabello y la dio vuelta besándola nuevamente en los labios, pero no delicadamente, sino de la misma manera que ella lo hizo; Profundo, con algo de pasión instintiva.

Aome se atrevió a adentrar su lengua en la boca de Inuyasha, sentía necesidad de hacer por alguna razón y él se lo permitió, recibiéndola con la suya, dando caricias suaves. —¡Te Amo!—Al unísono soltaron los dos, acompañados de la respiración entrecortada que les dejo su atrevido beso.

— ¡Eh!—Se sorprendió Aome, cuando Inuyasha la alzo y luego se sentó al pie el árbol dejándola sobre su regazo.

—Si soy más fuerte que tu—Dijo divertido, mientras Aome que estaba sentada de costado se sujetaba a él con los brazos.

—Ha, solo por esta noche… no te emociones tanto—le dijo ella dándole un beso, luego se abrazó a Inuyasha, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda y el la abrazo, quedándose ambos, en profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, bien temprano a la mañana, Sango, Kirara y Kido salieron en búsqueda de Aome e Inuyasha, ya que no los habían visto desde la noche anterior, en especial a Aome. De tanto buscarlos y preguntar por ellos al fin los encontraron, entrando en la duda de ¿Qué hacer? ¿Hay que despertarlos o que lo hagan ellos mismos?

El sueño de ambos estaba muy tranquilo, además de estar muy acaramelados. Inuyasha tenía todo su cuerpo acostado en el suelo, estando boca arriba, mientras abrazaba a Aome quien estaba de costado abrazada a él y usando el brazo derecho del como almohada.

De repente y sin aviso Aome se revolvió en los brazos de Inuyasha y sus orejas empezaron a moverse, cuando de repente se levantó quedando roja al ver a Sango, kirara y Kido, mirándolos con una sonrisa pícara y sobretodo Sango, su mirada no solamente era picara, era pervertida. — ¡Abajo!—Grito Inuyasha entre sueño—Bueno perrita—Dijo, mientras Aome se maldecía, luego de recuperarse del suelo, viendo que Inuyasha se despertaba muy feliz, para luego poner los ojos en blanco, al ver a sus amigos y la cara enojada de Aome.

— ¿¡Por qué me mandaste al suelo, tonto!?—Le pregunto enojada—¡Y no soy ninguna perrita!—Le grito.

—Hmpf… solo estaba soñando, tranquilízate—Le dijo dando un bostezo y así ambos empezaron la discusión de siempre, ignorando la presencia de sus amigos, quienes se marcharon dejándolos solos.

—¡Abajo!—Oyeron a lo lejos. —¡Tú eres la tonta, tonta!—Se escuchó luego.

Todos comían en paz y armonía, excepto Aome que estaba sobre un árbol mirando de reojo todo el tiempo a Inuyasha, quien se molestó, se paró de su lugar y se acercó a ella.

— ¡Que traes!—Le dijo molesta, sin bajarse del árbol.

—Baja—Invito Inuyasha, pero Aome dio vuelta la cara.

—No… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—Le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

— ¡Que bajes!

— ¡No!

—Abajo—Así Aome bajo, contra su voluntad. Inuyasha le alcanzo algo de comida, la cual a regaña dientes Aome acepto y comió sentada junto a Inuyasha y la mudes de sus amigos, quienes ya casi terminaban de comer. Lugo de que todos comieran, Aome había desaparecido, lo cual le pareció raro a Inuyasha, pero no se decidió por ir a buscarla, solo se quedó a hablar con Kirara y Sango.

—Yo creo que mañana deberíamos de retomar el viaje—Propuso Sango, quien ya estaba unida a todo eso.

—Me parece bien muchachos—Animo Kido, quien buscaba con la mirada a Aome.

—Se fue y no sé dónde—Le dijo Inuyasha, sabiendo la intención de Kido.

—Pues es una tonta, luego de lo que paso entre…—A Kirara, Sango le tapó la boca, ya que sabía lo que estaba por decir.

— ¿Paso entre…?—Pregunto curioso Inuyasha.

—Nada, nada—Dijo Kido.

—Mejor la iré a buscar—Dijo Inuyasha, mirándolos a todos extrañados, una vez que Inuyasha desapareció de la vista de todos, ellos dieron un suspiro.

Inuyasha camino un largo rato llamando a Aome, quien no aparecía, pero algo lo tomo de sorpresa y si era Aome.

—Abajo—Le dijo molesto, ya que se había asustado. Pero luego consoló la caída de Aome abrazándola y besándola, como la última vez. Dándose caricias con la lengua a la lengua del otro. Así se mantuvieron un largo rato, quedándose abrazados contra un árbol.

* * *

**Que les puedo decir, nos leemos en el siguiente, con otro capitulo n.n**

**Sayo n.n**

**miércoles 14 de agosto del 2013**


	16. Por el mismo camino

Caminando sin prisa, serio y en silencio. Su fiel demoniza lo seguía casi tropezando a cada paso de su amo. A pesar de ir a "Paso lento" esta era incapaz de seguirlo.

— ¿Dónde vamos amo bonito?—Pregunto la demoniza, conociendo estúpidamente, la respuesta. Aquel joven/hombre, de larga cabellera plateada, casi blanca, de ojos dorados, manteniendo la mirada fría. Llevaba una armadura y una espada, además de una especia de bufanda blanca, que descansaba en un hombro. Detuvo su paso, mirando a una aldea, buscando algo con la vista. Luego recordó.

Flash Back

—Es hora de que la visites nuevamente, ¿Verdad Sesshomaru? —Le había dicho una mujer, tenía marcas moradas en ambos lados de la cara, un largo cabello azabache, y en su hombro también descansaba una especie de bufanda, pero él no le había respondido. —Hazlo, pero luego de entregar esta espada a tu hermana—Había proseguido la bella mujer, que luego se retiró, dejándolo sin habla y el solo se marchó, conservando su lento pero rápido caminar.

—Planea ir amo bonito—Le dijo su fiel acompañante, pero fue aplastada por este, recogió la espada envuelta y siguió a su amo.

Fin Flash Back

No se atrevía a acercarse, no quería, pero debía y no debía hacerlo. Su gran ego le ganaba. Solo siguió observando a la jovencita de largo cabello negro y orejas de perro, que saltaba de acá para allá, jugando con niños, más chicos que ella. Era una Hanyou, no tenía nada que hacer, todos los de esa clase eran basura para él y una vergüenza para su especia pura.

No era su costumbre visitar a nadie, solo hacia excepciones con su madre o su padre, pero para este tipo de asuntos no. Ya prácticamente se había acostumbrado a visitar a ese tipo de criaturas que no eran de su agrado, pero este caso fue una excepción más. Ella, la joven era un caso especial y recordaba siempre el por qué lo era.

Flash Back

Era de noche la había encontrado indefensa ante muchos monstruos, la salvo, le dio lastima, al ver su mirada, ella le agradeció como nunca nadie. Antes del amanecer la había llevado a la aldea donde la niña indico, antes de haberse quedado dormida. Pero al aparecer la luz de día le había hecho llevarse una gran sorpresa de que esa niña indefensa era una hibrida. Como había sido capaz de salvar a alguien de su clase, tampoco había podido percibir lo que era en realidad la niña, pero aun así… la salvo. En la aldea ya parecían conocerla, eso no le dio había dado un motivo para olvidarse del asunto y marcharse pero…

No había sido capaz de hacerlo, de lejos se quedó observándola, era una hibrida, pero al ser una niña indefensa tal vez ni teniendo la conciencia necesaria sobre sus poderes, no evito seguir con su observación. Al caer la noche en aquella aldea, otra vez había tomado la decisión de marcharse, sin tener que volver a verla. La niña apareció ante él, pero era humana nuevamente, desapareciendo aquel aroma a hibrido que el tanto detestaba. Su inteligencia era de alta medida, para darse cuenta que cada vez que anocheciera, esa niña perdería su forma de Hanyou, convirtiéndose en una completa humana indefensa.

— ¿Qué buscas?—Le pregunto, conservando su tono en esa voz fría.

— ¿Ya se ira?—pregunto, con la inocencia sellada en su voz. El no contesto. — ¿Puedo irme con usted?

—No—Sencillamente contesto, dándole tristeza a la niña, pero a la vez una gota de esperanza, ya que tal vez, la podría llegar a visitar.

Nuevamente había intentado marcharse lo antes posible, pero la niña lo busco nuevamente. —Muchas gracias, señor— Le agradeció, no le había tenido miedo ante su imponente forma de Youkai, parecía feliz de verlo, pero él era tan frio e indiferente y solamente se fue, escuchando las últimas palabras de la niña— Espero su visita—Pregunto ella, sin saber que el detestaba a los de su clase a los híbridos. —Adiós… Señor…

—Sesshomaru—Se había presentado ante la niña, algo muy raro en él.

La visito cada día, luego de escuchar las palabras de la niña, le preocupaba de alguna manera, que a la noche fuese nuevamente humana (Cada noche, todas) y pueda ser atacada. Sin la compañía de su demoniza acompañante, su sirvienta, más que nada, emprendía el viaje (También a escondidas de su madre y sin que lo supiera su padre, aunque su madre supiera de lo que hacía) así vigilaría que la pequeña niña, que creció con los años, bastantes, estuviera a salvo.

La vio crecer, convirtiéndose en una linda señorita, llegando a pensar en lo hermosa que se había puesto. La ahora jovencita, no tardo en saber que el la visitaba, era más, ya no le molestaba que la joven, lo siguiera, ya que siempre que la visitaba (Desde que ella lo descubrió) se marchaba, caminando como si nada, con ella muy alegre, detrás del.

Fin Flash Back

Hoy era día de visita, nunca se le pasaba ninguno sin que la visitase, su sirvienta ya lo sabía, pero no se metía en los asuntos de "Su amo bonito". Cada día de visita ya era frustrante, algo en Sesshomaru nacía, logrando que se quedara (A veces) días enteros cerca de la aldea, protegiendo el sueño de la ahora joven. Algo cálido que hacia latir su corazón (Que si poseía) logrando amabilidad en el algunas veces.

Como era de esperar la joven noto la presencia de Sesshomaru, era de día y poseía su olfato para detectar el aroma de él. En pocos segundos estuvo a su lado, sonriéndole, estando casi a la altura de Sesshomaru. El poco a poco dejaba sus perjuicios y disfrutaba la compañía. — ¿Te portaste bien hoy, Lin?—Le pregunto, olvidándose a veces que ya era toda una señorita.

—Si—Afirmo ella, quien secretamente, también tenía sentimientos por él, conociéndolos a la perfección, en cambio Sesshomaru no era capaz de reconocerlos, ya que no los entendía.

Sin previo aviso ella lo tomo de la mano causando confusión en él, aun no comprendía nada acerca de sentimientos pero gracias a Lin lo estaba logrando, aunque a paso lento. Sintió nuevamente esa calidez que lo hizo no querer soltarse de la mano de la Joven. Casi arrastrándolo se lo llevo ella a dar un paseo, dejando a Kenja de lado quien si entendía lo que sucedía, además de no verlo de mala manera, mientras su "Amo bonito" sea feliz. En el camino que tomo Lin llevando de la mano a Sesshomaru él se detuvo, pero no había intención de soltarse de Lin. —No se detenga señor Sesshomaru—Lin le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa, además de conservar algo de seriedad.

Al llegar a un claro, un lugar donde había aire fresco, donde el pasto era verde, ella se detuvo y recogió algunas flores las cuales regalo a Sesshomaru y el las acepto, pero en ningún momento soltó palabra, solo la observaba, sintiendo más fuerte ese sentimiento cálido, el cual empezaba a gustarle y hasta poder sacarla una disimulado sonrisa con los labios, pero a Lin no se le escapaba nada y la pudo ver.

De a poco empezaba a darse cuenta que desde que salvo a Lin hace 50 años, su manera de ser había cambiado, no lo había podido evitar, empezaba a gustarle esto de ser amable y en especial con un Hanyou, lo hacía más débil, pero la calidez que Lin le transmitía logro que su corazón frio empezara a ser comprensivo con los demás. No había duda de que al final si heredo algo de su madre, eso que heredo su hermana, ese sentimiento llamado amor por lo que no son de su especie, su hermana Aome, por los humanos, su madre igual y el, ahora el por una persona de dos esencias, humana y bestia.

El paseo con Lin había llegado a su fin, ya empezaba a molestarle que el día se fuera tan rápido, definitivamente ya no era el mismo Sesshomaru y empezaba a comprenderlo. Ya no era dueño de sus emociones, de su corazón que de a poco era cálido y de su mente, tan calculadora que ahora solo pensaba en Lin. Como siempre acompañaba a Lin (si es que daban un paseo lejos de la aldea) y se aseguraba de que llegara bien (Algunas veces ya era de noche y ella volvía a ser humana) además de regalarle algún Kimono, no podía evitar cortejarla.

Al llegar cerca de la entrada de la aldea (Hasta ahí llegaba Sesshomaru) una gran sorpresa lo dejo impactado, nunca había esperado encontrarse con su hermana, con Aome. Estaba con Kirara, Sango y Inuyasha, siempre acompañada de humanos, los cuales el detectaba, pero tomando en cuenta que el ahora protegía a uno. Ella lo miro raro, estaba en compañía de una humana (Lin) algo raro en Sesshomaru y no dudo en burlarse. —Así que ahora eres tú el que anda en compañía de humanos, querido hermano—Hablo Aome, pero Sesshomaru no le respondió.

—Aome… ¡Abajo!—Inuyasha no dudo en mandarla abajo, Lin que estaba detrás de Sesshomaru encontró eso divertido, Sesshomaru seguía serio y Aome ya estaba enojada.

— ¿¡De que te ríes!?—Le pregunto enojada a Lin, pero Sesshomaru se puso adelante suyo.

—Vete Lin—Esta le hizo caso.

—Compórtate, ¡Abajo!—Sesshomaru aprovecho eso y se marchó, sabía que su hermana no le haría nada a Lin.

—Por qué mejor no seguimos con lo nuestro… ¿Inuyasha?—Propuso Sango, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Yo no me prendo a tus engaños!

—No son ninguno engaños Aome, no te preocupes muchachita hoy la pasaremos muy bien, es solo una diversión.

—Disculpen, ¿Ustedes conocen al señor Sesshomaru?—Apareció de la nada Lin, quien miro para todos lados.

—Sí, ella es su hermana. —Le respondió amablemente Inuyasha.

—Entonces síganme.

Lin hizo que la sigan a una de las cabañas donde entraron, ahí se encontraba una mujer mayor que estaba preparando un estofado. Todos se sentaron en el suelo. — ¿Y cómo conociste a Sesshomaru? Él no es de andar con humanos—Pregunto Inuyasha, ante la mirada no tan amigable de Aome.

—Fue hace 50 años, el me salvo y desde entonces me visita y damos un paseo juntos.

— ¿50 años? ¿Pero… cómo?—Se sorprendió Aome.

—Cuéntales muchacha—Dijo la anciana que empezó a darles comida a todos los cuales agradecieron, inclusive Aome.

—Al amanecer lo sabrán.

—Ha…

Cuando el amanecer llego, Lin se convirtió ante la vista de todos en una Hanyou como Aome. Ella no entendía nada, nadie entendía nada, pero Lin les explico. —cuando era niña me perdí y se hizo de noche, ahí me convertí en humana y el señor Sesshomaru me salvo. Yo todas las noches me convierto en humana y al amanecer vuelvo ser una Hanyou.

—Aome es solo una vez al mes—Pensó Inuyasha.

— ¿Sesshomaru protegiendo a un Hanyou? Feh… parece mentira—Dijo de mala gana Aome.

— ¡No seas así, después de todo tu hermano es bueno, tonta!

— ¡A mí no me digas tonta!

— ¡Tonta!—Así empezó la discusión sin fin, que tarde o temprano pararía, solo dependía de Inuyasha y Aome. Mientras Sesshomaru que en ningún momento se marchó, miraba todo de lejos, por esa vez no hacía falta que visitase a Lin, pero la extrañaba sin querer.

* * *

22/08/13


	17. Monte Takao

Flash Back

Luego del encuentro amoroso de Aome e Inuyasha, ellos volvieron con sus amigos juntos, ellos lo notaron, pero hicieron de cuenta que no vieron nada. Luego al otro hicieron los preparativos para empezar su viaje, en busca de la otra mitad de la perla de Shikon. Se despidieron de Kido todos muy alegres, incluida Aome que últimamente cambiaba mucho de humor, seria gracias a los encuentros con Aome, bueno eso podía ser.

Durante todo el camino Aome se la paso con su mal genio, ya que ella le desagradaba caminar, podía irse por el aire, impulsando de árbol en árbol, pero tenía la ahora molesta carga, humanos (Kirara era una excepción, pero aún era un niño para ir como Aome). Inuyasha se contagió de ella e iba de la misma manera, mientras Kirara y Sango se lamentaban por dentro, al ver que ambos se ponían de acuerdo para darle un clima tenso al viaje.

— ¿Por qué no paramos?—Había propuesto Sango ya rendida, pero Aome e Inuyasha iniciaron una competencia y siguieron caminando dejándola atrás junto con Kirara

Después de un largo rato, a duras pena Sango y Kirara lograron alcanzarlos, pero no parecían discutir ya, además de que ellos le ganaban en paso en ese momento. Iba todo tranquilo hasta que escucharon a una muchacha gritar además de ir hacia ellos y espantarse al ver a Aome. — ¡Otra bestia!—Grito.

— ¡A quién diablos le dices bestia!—Se enojó Aome, mientras lo sujetaba de la ropa.

—Pero si se parece a…—Dijo por lo bajo Inuyasha—Hoyo—Dijo fuerte, llamando la atención de la muchacha. — ¡Aome… suéltala!

—Bah…

— ¡Abajo!—Cuando Aome había sido sentada la joven Youho había detenido su huida. —Tranquila, ese ese su calmante—Dijo Inuyasha—Se parece mucho a Aki…—Pensó, recordando a su compañera. Cuando todo quedo tranquilo la joven se presentó y explico lo sucedido. Se alejaron un poco de donde estaban y se sentaron en la sombra que daba un árbol —Mi nombre es Aki Hoyo y mi familia a cuidado por generaciones este báculo de oro, que perteneció a la gran ogresa del este la cual ahora me persigue, tengo que llevarlo hasta el monte Takao y…

—Yo creo que esto nos hará perder tiempo, además queda muy lejos…

— ¡Aome!

— ¡Eeeh…! ¡Yo no dije nada! ¿¡Que te sucede!?

—Es la costumbre… pero Sango ¿Qué sucede?

—Sera mejor que la acompañemos hasta la mitad del camino y luego sigamos con lo nuestro… Es lo mejor muchachas y muchachos—Si ningún pero habían seguido a Sango y así dejaron a Aki a la mitad del camino hacia el monte Takao—Adiós y muchas gracias—Así no lo vieron.

—Creo que por una vez, hiciste bien las cosas Sango—Le dijo Aome.

— ¡Abajo! Yo creo que deberíamos de ir y buscarla, puede correr peligro… no me parece bien tu actitud Sango.

—Yo creo igual, además es sospechosa—Apoyo Kirara.

—Entonces, vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Aki…

—De ninguna manera…—Se opusieron Sango e Aome.

—Ningún pero, nos vamos—Y así se fueron en busca de Aki, pero se hizo de noche y llegaron a la aldea, donde estaban Lin y Sesshomaru.

Fin Flash back

Se despidieron de Lin y se marcharon en busca de Aki, Sango y Aome seguían sin estar de acuerdo, en Sango era raro e Inuyasha lo noto, pero le preocupaba Aki. —Adiós Lin y no te confíes de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Abajo! ¡No le hagas caso! Y adiós.

—Adiós—Dijeron Sango y Kirara. Se encaminaron por un sendero que no tenía vista agradable, por lo que Kirara se protegió en Inuyasha, al igual que Sango, logrando que Aome perdiera… no más bien que desatara celos, no tenía miedo, pero envidiaba a Sango y Kirara.

—Que tontas miedosas…

—Por qué se protegen con migo, yo estoy más asustado…—Pensó Inuyasha.

— ¡Hay que fue eso!—Grito Kirara.

— ¡Señorito Inuyasha protéjame!—Grito Sango y se abrazó más a él.

— ¡Oigan ustedes!—Aome fue y separo a Sango de Inuyasha. — ¡Quien te dio permiso!—La reto, y Sango solo quería volver a pegarse a Inuyasha.

—Y ese ruido…

—Eh… no se muevan… ¡Creíste que me engañarías…toma esto… garras de viento!—En ese momento el sendero dejo de ser tenebroso.

— ¡Tratas de que no lleguemos a esa muchacha de Aki! ¿¡Verdad, ogra del demonio!?

— ¡Quien te crees que eres tú, media demonio…!—Antes de seguir le llamo la atención Inuyasha. —Pero mira, una medio demonio como tú no merece ir acompañada de un joven humano tan guapo. —Dijo, mientras estaba al lado de un Inuyasha incómodo.

— ¡Mejor busca otro!—Así golpeo fuerte la cabeza de la ogra y esta quedo inconsciente. — ¡Sango, átala y ponle tus pergaminos para cuando despierte no cause problemas!

—Yo creo que es muy celosa…—Le dijo Kirara a Sango.

—Sí, yo igual…

— ¿¡Que dicen!?

—Nada, nada…—interrumpió Inuyasha tapándole la boca a las dos. Sango ato a la ogra, le puso varios pergaminos y así se fueron en busca de Aki, al menos eso parecía.

— ¿Dónde vas Aome? Por ahí no es el camino.

—Eso ya lo sé tonto

—Seguro piensas que esta ogra fue demasiado ingenua y Aki estará segura… pero considerando que le cuenta todo a cualquiera, no creo que la ogra sea su única enemiga—Analizo Inuyasha—así que iremos camino al Monte.

—Ni modo, tendré que volver a verlo—Pensó Sango—Estoy de acuerdo, será mejor que sigamos camino al monte.

—Somos dos contra ti…

—Tres…

—Los niños no cuentan, enana.

—Entonces son dos únicos votos por el sí y ninguno por no… niña tonta

— ¡Ahora si enana!

— ¡Aome, vamos o…!—Así Kirara y Aome pararon la pelea y todos fueron camino al monte Takao. Durante el camino nadie decía nada, no hablan entre si y no parecía que tengan intención de hacerlo. Sango y Kirara por un momento extrañaban que Aome e Inuyasha peleasen como de costumbre. Empezaron a suspirar aburridas, lo que impaciento a Aome y dio curiosidad a Inuyasha.

— ¡Ya cállense!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, nada—Dijeron Kirara y Sango, suspirando nuevamente, sacando de quicio cada vez más a Aome. —Esta ya apretaba los puños de impaciencia e Inuyasha no dudo en preguntarle a ella también.

— ¿Qué te sucede Aome?

— ¡Nada!—Dijo en un grito.

— ¡A mí no me grites!

— ¡Pues no me preguntes!

— ¡Trate de ser amable!

— ¡No tenías que serlo!—Otra discusión empezó y tanto Sango como Kirara se reían por dentro, estaban aburridas y nada mejor que hacer pelear a Aome e Inuyasha. Todo el camino restante estaban discutiendo y las iniciadoras de esa discusión ya querían que paren, pero todo se detuvo al pasar por un puente donde se encontraron casualmente con Aki, la cual estaba a punto de ser robada.

— ¡Ha, se aprovechan de una mujer, encima que es muy débil! ¡Pues le daré su merecido!

—Que podrá hacer una mitad demonio como tú, apenas se nota que eres una niña…—Antes de continuar ese hombre fue noqueado por Aome, quien no se veía contenta, pero sí muy confiada.

— ¿Qué decías? Ahora siguen ustedes.

—Ni creas que nos vencerás—Dijeron los tres hombres restantes, pero quedaron noqueados por Aome.

—Aprendan la próxima, par de inútiles.

—Muchas gracias señorita Aome.

—Bah, no tienes nada que agradecer.

—Yo creo que no la tenemos que provocar más…—Dijeron Sango y Kirara entre sí.

—Qué bueno que estés bien Aki, si lo deseas a partir de acá te acompañaremos hasta el monte Takao.

—Para mí sería un honor y si usted me protege—Le dijo Aki casi abrazándolo, lo cual le dio celos a Aome, quien se dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos, Inuyasha lo noto pero no tenía por qué hacer caso.

No faltaba mucho para llegar al Monte. Aki iba muy contenta casi pegada a Inuyasha y Aome gruñía de vez en cuando, cada vez que esta se pegaba demasiado a Inuyasha, quien sabía que Aome tenía celos, eso no le gustaba, ya que no tenía por qué tenerlos, después de todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos y lo que faltaría, seguramente, en suceder, no había motivos, ya era exasperante.

Sango iba pensando demasiado, ya que en el monte le esperaba encontrarse con alguien, quería ver a esa persona, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría y la preocupaba. Kirara iba a su lado y veía a todos sus amigos, notando la actitud de todos, sin entender nada—Adultos—Dijo en un suspiro.

— ¡Miren! ¡Hemos llegado!—Grito contenta Aki Hojo, molestando a Aome.

— ¡No grites tanto!—Le dijo, casi agarrándola de la ropa.

— ¡Abajo! ¡No tienes que ser tan agresiva, Aome!—A la vista de todos estaba el bello monte, a unos pasos más se encontraba una aldea, pero se encontraba vacía.

—Qué raro, se supone que me estaban esperando—Dijo Aki, pero antes de avanzar, Aome la tiro al suelo, y antes de que Inuyasha la sentara, por eso, ella ataco a un gran monstruo que tenía forma de serpiente, era negra de ojos violetas y a medida que avanzaba, su tamaño aumentaba, Aome fue a atacarla, pero del cielo apareció un joven, que llevaba una ropa extraña, además de estar montado en un gran gato marrón de dos colas que tenía franjas azules.

El joven corto a la serpiente con un gran bumerang celeste y luego ordeno al gran gato Youkai que atacara—Tu turno querida Sango—Dijo y esta uso su mano, expulsando ese viento negro y absorbiendo a la serpiente, luego casi cae desmayada…

— ¡Shippo!—Le dijo al gato, aquel joven, peli castaño y de ojos cafés. El gato voló con el joven en su lomo y alcanzo posicionarse en el suelo, para que Sango cayera.

—Miroku—susurro y cayó encima del gato.

—Va a estar bien ¿Y quién de ustedes es Aki Hojo?—Miro a la verdadera Aki, no supo que era ella, pero pensó que era Aome. —debes de ser tú, pero que linda mitad demonio eres, yo creía que eras humana—Dijo y luego toco a Aome, quien le pego en la cabeza, quedando casi desmayado.

— ¿¡Porque le pegas a los extraños!?—Le pregunto Inuyasha.

— ¡El me toco, tonto!—Le grito, dejando con la boca abierta Inuyasha y Kirara.

Después de un rato, Sango despertó y pego un grito, ya que Miroku la toco diciendo—Creo que estas bien Sanguito—y luego ella le pego una cachetada.

—Ha, para que le pega si ambos son iguales—Dijo, en una esquina de la casa donde estaban.

—Es verdad. —Dijo Kirara.

—Sacerdotisa pervertida con…—Dijo Inuyasha.

—Lo lamento, no les eh dicho quién soy, mi nombre es Miroku y soy el cazador de la aldea.

— ¿Aldea?—Pregunto Aome.

—Cierto, no haya nadie más que yo, es que todos fueron evacuados por la serpiente, que bueno que volviste a visitarme Sanguito, sin ti no podía haber acabado con ella.

—Shippo, vuela a avisarles, para que vuelvan—Le dijo al gato que estaba en su forma diminuta y luego salió, transformándose en un gato grande y se fue. —Por lo que tengo entendido, eres tu Aki—Le dijo a Aki, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

—Sí y le eh traído el báculo. —Se lo entrego a Miroku.

-Perfecto, cuando vulva de su viaje mi padre, él lo hará purificar con su monje y lo al fin lo usare.

— ¿Usar?—Preguntaron todos.

—Sí, hemos pagado por él, la dueña, la gran ogresa se enteró y… veo que no te ah ataco Aki.

—Es que ellos me ayudaron y les estaré agradecida.

—No te preocupes Aki—Dijo Inuyasha.

—Sera mejor que pasen la noche aquí, como agradecimiento y tú también Aki, mañana te llevara de regreso Shippo.

—De acuerdo.

—Sera mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto, así descansas más Sanguito—Pero antes de que el la cargara, ella se levantó. Conociendo sus costumbres, que paradójicamente ella tenía y todos suspiraron, ya que era todo tan ridículo.

A anochecer todos fueron acomodados en la aldea, Sango con Kirara, sin Aome, ya que ella prefirió dormir sola e Inuyasha solo, como de costumbre, pero no tardo en ir a buscar a Aome, la extrañaba y además no quería estar solo y no la quería dejar sola a ella. Pero ella se adelantó y ambos se cruzaron en la habitación de Inuyasha, la cual estaba un tanto alejada de las demás.


	18. Siendo uno

_**ADVERTENCIA LEMON, XD ES UN LEMON, EL PRIMERO DEL FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE A LOS QUE LE GUSTA EL LEMON, NO TENIA PLANEADO AHCERLO, PERO YO TENGO MIS RAZONES POR HABERLO HECHO.**_

* * *

_**Casi por instinto ambos se besaron al momento de cruzar miradas, luego pararon y de la mano Inuyasha llevo a Aome dentro de su habitación. La intención de ambos era verse, ya que compartían un sentimiento mutuo, el extrañarse. Ella estaba contra una de las paredes, mientras que él se había sentado en el futon, se volvieron a mirar y se acercaron a besarse nuevamente.**_

_**Pov' Inuyasha **_

—Te extrañaba—Le dije, luego de besarla, amaba hacerlo y que ella no me rechazara. Cruce uno de mis brazos por detrás de su espalda acercándola más a mí y con mi mano libre la sujete delicadamente de la nuca para profundizar el beso y ella se sujetó de mi camisa, rasgándola un poco con la punta de sus garras y no pude evitar reírme.

— ¿¡De que te ríes!?—Pregunto molesta, no era mi intención que se molestara, por eso la tome entre mis brazos de improviso y entre el beso que le di…

—De nada… no te preocupes tanto…—Y continúe con el beso. Ella cruzo sus brazos por detrás de mí cuello y yo por detrás de su espalda, estábamos muy pegados pero disfrutando de lo que verdaderamente nos gustaba, besarnos. Sabía que no solamente a me gustaba, sino que a ella también, sino sé que se resistiría y eso no pasaba.

Tuve la necesidad de demostrarle que me gustaba, que la amaba, acariciando su espalda por encima de su ropa, quise bajar con mis besos, pero Aome se me adelanto y bajo ella, besando primero mi cuello, causando cosquillas en él. Ladeo un poco mi cuello para darle más espacio, cuando dejaron de ser besos y ahora eran chupadas, Aome chupaba mi cuello cuidadosamente y la pude oír decir_—No aguanto más Inuyasha…—_Dijo y bajo de mi cuello a mi pecho que estaba cubierto por mi camisa, pero con torpeza sin conocer su mecanismo, desabrocho los botones de esta, trate de ayudarla, pero me detuvo, ahí fue cuando sentí sus besos húmedos en mi pecho, además de su respiración caliente. Sus garras rozaron levemente en mi pecho, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome, nunca antes me paso, en realidad si pero solo cuando me abrazaba o me besaba con Aome.

**Pov' Aome**

—_Te extrañaba—_Me dijo luego del beso, pareciera que amaba besarme tanto como yo a él, por esa razón no lo rechazaba. Cruzo uno de sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, atrayéndome más a él y con su mano libre sujeto mi nuca delicadamente (No tenía por qué hacerlo, lo superaba en fuerza, pero me gustaba que fuera de esa manera) para profundizar el beso, me sujete de su camisa la rasga a penas con la punta de mis garras (Seguramente si hubiese sido más el daño, estaría en el suelo) escuche su risa y me aparte. _— ¿¡De que te ríes!?—_Fingí un poco el enojo, parece que no lo noto y decidió arreglar su risa sujetándome de improviso y besándome nuevamente.

—_De nada… no te preocupes tanto…—_Dicho eso ultimo me beso nuevamente, cruce mis brazos detrás de su cuello y el por detrás de mi espalda, realmente estaba muy pegada a él, pero no me importaba. No tenía por qué resistirme si me gustaba tanto como a él, de eso no tenía duda.

Acaricio mi espalda por encima de mi ropa, me gusto, el me gustaba, todo lo que hacía Inuyasha me gustaba (Excepto los abajo) yo… sentía amor por él y no tenía que negarlo. Trate de hacer algo por él y baje con mis besos hasta su cuello que olía siempre tan bien. Parece que cause cosquillas en él, pero no me hizo detenerme el abrió más su cuello y yo lo disfrute besando y chupando en él, con cuidado de no lastimarlo._—No aguanto más Inuyasha…—_me atreví a decir, me gustaba demasiado esto, quería más de Inuyasha y yo quería darle más de mí. Baje de su cuello a su pecho que estaba cubierto por esa extraña camisa, sin conocimientos me atreví a desprender ese plástico raro en ella, me intento ayudar pero lo quise hacer por mi mismas y al parecer no lo había hecho tan mal. Su piel había quedado desnuda y no dude en besar su pecho dejando mi marca de humedad.

_**Pov' Inuyasha**_

Ya no soportaba más, era como una tortura cada beso de Aome, sabia a donde llegaríamos, hasta qué punto, pero si ella no quería o yo no le daba lo que ella quería, o peor si yo era inexperto y ella experta, quedaría mal. Me puse nervioso y ella lo noto, como no hacerlo si sus sentidos eran más fuertes que los míos, no quería que detuviera sus besos, pero así paso y luego me miro. No supe que decir, empecé a extrañarla, teniéndola tan cerca y sola la tome en mis brazos y la bese, como era más chica de altura, bese sus orejas, jugué un poco con ellas, era extraño, pero de alguna manera siempre quise saber su sabor. Un quejido salió de su boca, su respiración aumento a medida que jugaba más atrevidamente con ellas, de algo estaba seguro no le desagradaba. Baje y beso yo su cuello, hice lo mismo que ella a mí, pero cuando estaba decido a bajar como ella, no me sentí seguro de hacerlo, ella lo hizo con migo, pero si yo era el que lo hacía, podría no gustarle. —_ ¿Puedo…? Aome—_Pregunto susurrando a la altura de su pecho. Sus manos fueron a su chaqueta verde y ella misma empezó a sacársela, la interrumpí y la termine de sacar yo, dejando al descubierto su pequeña y femenina camisa blanca, la cual me atreví a sacar preguntándome algo ¿Debería de tener algo más debajo? Definitivamente no, no tenía nada más.

Estaban al descubierto sin nada más encima, nunca me paso algo similar, ni siquiera lo pensé, no sabía qué hacer, quería actuar por instinto y solo me acerque besando un y acariciando el otro despacio, no quería hacer algo mal y sabía que por ahora estaba bien, ella reaccionaba bien. Succione y pase mi lengua por uno, mientras con una mano masajeaba el otro, nunca deje de actuar despacio. Mientras estaba entretenido con uno, el que masajeaba deje de hacer eso y jugué con el botoncito que tenía con dos mis dedos. No dio un quejido sino un gemido y no de dolor, la sentí contenta y la bese nuevamente. Luego la abrace contra mí, mientras me adentre con mi lengua en su boca, no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos estábamos acostumbrados, pero no a sentirnos piel con piel como en este mismo momento, era raro pero no quería que se termine, quería seguir avanzando más y más. Saco mi camisa sin que yo corte el beso que subía de temperatura el cual era más apasionado que de costumbre, además de húmedo, suave y dulce. _—Aome… ¿Queres que siga?—_Corte el beso para preguntar eso, era una tontería pero necesitaba saber.

—_Sí, tonto—_Me respondió con la respiración acelerada por el beso supongo.

—Cuando desees que lo haga, lo hare—Continúe en u mismo estado y la beso nuevamente, de la misma manera que antes, me dirigí a sacarle la última prenda que poseía, además de su collar de obediencia, pero antes de llegar acaricie su espalda de arriba abajo antes y finalmente estuve en el nudo de su pantalón

**Pov' Aome**

Sabía lo que seguí luego de todo esto y lo quería, lo necesitaba, pero solo con Inuyasha. Tenía el miedo de ser inexperta para él y de que él lo fuera menos que yo, o ser más experta que él y el menos que yo. Note su nerviosismo, me detuve en lo que hacía, nos lo mire no sabía que decirme, tardo mucho en hacer algo, pero finalmente me beso, como lo extrañe en ese instante. Tenía la ventaja de ser más alto que yo y beso mis orejas, jugo con ellas no me molesto, me sentí extraña ya que no deseaba que parara me gustaba. No pude evitar dar un quejido, pero no dolor, sus acciones con mis orejas me aceleraban la respiración a medida que era más atrevido, menos mal que pude darle a entender que no me desagradaba lo que hacía, eso lo note cuando bajo a mi cuello, haciendo lo mismo que yo lo hice, a él. Supe que quiso bajar, pero dudo y pregunto—_ ¿Puedo…? Aome—_en un susurro a la altura de mi pecho. Fui con mis a manos a esta, desabrochándola, pero él me interrumpió y termino de sacármela, dejándome con mi camisa, dudo un poco, solo un poco y saco la camisa, dejándome desnuda ante él, ya que no era mi costumbre llevar lo mismo que la otras mujeres.

Sentí sus labios besándome en uno de mis senos, al igual que sentí su mano en el otro, masajeándolo muy despacio. Succiono y paso su lengua, lamiendo siempre despacio, siempre con el mismo, y con el que tenía entretenida su mano, dejo de acariciarlo para hacerlo con dos de sus dedos en mi pequeño botoncito. Ya no di un quejido, sino un gemido, no era de dolor y por primera vez estaba contenta, que fuera a causa del cariño de Inuyasha. Me beso nuevamente abrazándome contra él, acaricio mi boca adentrando su lengua, no era la primera vez, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de beso, pero no a sentirlo piel con el piel como en este momento, su piel era suave y cálida, no quería dejar de sentirla contra la mía, aunque no estuviera acostumbrada lo quería igual. Saque su camisa del todo sin cortar aquel beso que subía de temperatura, era más apasionado que de costumbre y mojado, suave además de dulce. _—Aome… ¿Queres que siga?—_Había cortado esa beso exquisito sola para preguntarme una tontería.

—_Sí, tonto—_Le respondí, con la respiración acelerada por el beso.

—_Cuando desees que lo haga, lo hare—_Me dijo en el mismo estado y me beso de nuevo como antes, llegando a sacarme mi última prenda, pero antes me acaricio de arriba de mi espalda hasta llegar al nudo de mi pantalón.

**Pov' Inuyasha**

Su pantalón era muy femenino, no era muy largo ni muy corto, era algo suelto, pero el nudo era muy difícil, parecía estar echo de alambre o Aome se protegía bastante bien, al asegurarlo tan fuerte. Luche varios minutos y lo desate, Aome tenía algo más debajo, una fina tela blanca como su pantalón pero más corta, la mire alzando mi cabeza y luego le saque esa prenda, quedando desnuda ante mí, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer así. Me atreví a cargarla en mis brazos y no parecía ser pesada, tal vez controlaba su fuerza. Al estilo nupcial la lleve a mi cama, al futon y la recosté quedando encima de ella. La bese en los labios, en su cuello y de nuevo de los labios. Se abrazó cruzando sus brazos por detrás de mí cuello y profundizamos el beso, luego volví a sus senos, eran algo increíbles para mí, su piel nunca dejo de estar tibia, además de suave, quería probarla de vuelta, sus labios y su boca no me eran suficiente en ese momento. Lo hice en ambos senos, los succione a cada uno hasta cansarme y ella solo daba gemidos pero no de dolor, eso lo sabía, por esa razón no me detenía y me daba cuenta que le gustaba.

Solo faltaba yo, me quedaban dos prendas y era mi turno de sacármelas, Aome me ayudo yo le permití ayudar y quedamos en igual de condiciones, desnudos bajo la frazada de la cama. Estábamos acostados de lado frente a frente besándonos y acariciándonos. Ambos gemimos y no de dolor, creo que era placer, luego quede encima de ella, aun bajo la frazada y me posicione para lo que seguí, sabía perfectamente que hacer, pero debía saber si ella quería llegar a ese punto. —_Seguí… Inuyasha—_Fue capaz de saber lo que yo quería preguntar, entonces la bese y entre dentro de ella, despacio, no deseaba lastimarla, sentí como algo rompiéndose dentro de ella por mi causa, pero estaba informado de que era solamente mía y solo seguí entrando y saliendo despacio, ella no lloro de dolor ni nada, era valiente. A medida de la embestía dejaba de ser estrecha y se habría más y más, aumentando la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos. Ya por fin era relajante hacerlo, ambos transpiramos y gemimos, casi ahogando esos gemidos, alguien podía escucharnos, pero no precia ya casi importarnos eso. Subí un poco y nos besamos ella sonrió, como nunca antes y seguí, se animó y me agarro un poco de la cabeza profundizando el beso hasta que llegamos al límite y explotamos los dos, estábamos cansados, algo agitados, pero seguimos un poco más, luego quedamos abrazados dentro de la frazada, aun desnudos. —Te amo demasiado Aome… esto fue increíble—Le susurre donde deberían estar sus orejas humanas, pero sabía que igual escucharía.

**Pov' Aome**

Saco mi pantalón, le costó lo supe, pero deje que lo hiciera el solo. Luego saco lo que tenía debajo que era como un segundo pantalón y quede desnuda ante él, no me molesto, no me daba vergüenza, me gustaba que me mirase y más me gusto cuando me cargo como me cargo y me llevo al futon y me recostó delicadamente en él. Me beso en los labios, quedando encima de mí, luego mi cuello y finalmente, o nuevamente se aprovechó de mis senos, me gustaba sentir su boca tibia y humada ahí, era muy hermoso. Yo mantenía cruzados mis brazos detrás de su cuello para profundizar el beso en los labios, no podía evitar gemir, me daba tanto placer como nunca antes, era maravilloso conocer a un humano que me trate así, como ninguno otro.

Era su turno ahora de mostrarse desnudo ante mí, lo ayude que se quitase su pantalón y una tela extraña para mí que ocultaba algo jamás pensé ver y vi. Me sonrojo un poco al mirar detenidamente, no se dio cuenta porque yo era discreta. Al quedar en igual de condiciones nos metimos dentro de la frazada de esa cama humana, frente a frente besándonos y acariciándonos, me gustaba tocarlo y que él lo hiciera con migo, era agradable. Esta vez gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo, de placer, él se puso encima de mí, me imagine lo que venía, ya estaba en su posición, estaba preparada, no me sentía nerviosa, pero el pareció dudar, yo sabía por qué y antes de que haga preguntas tontas me adelante y le dije_—Seguí… Inuyasha— _Me beso y entro dentro de mí, desgarrándome por dentro, rompiendo aquello que demostraba que era solo de él, sentí dolor, pero no era comparado con nada, él lo entendió pare, pero igual lo hizo despacio, yo también supe que era su primera vez, con la acciones me bastaba. Estaba un tanto estrecha pero a medida que entraba y salía me habría más y más a él, quedando más relajados, subiendo la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos y aumentando el sonido de le gemidos, que la mayoría eran ahogados. Ya no importaba que alguien no escuchase, Inuyasha subió un poco y nos besamos yo le sonreí como nunca lo hice con nadie, seguimos con el beso, me agarre de su cabeza tratando de no lastimarlo y profundizamos el beso, al llegar al límite y explotar lo cual se sintió demasiado bien, paramos estando agitados, mojados y cansados, luego seguimos un poco más y terminamos abrazados dentro de esa frazada y él me dijo—Te amo demasiado Aome… esto fue increíble—susurro en realidad al costado de mi cara y yo escuche claro.

**Pov' Inuyasha**

Quedamos abrazados dentro de la frazada, no pude evitar atraerla más a mí, ella se dio vuelta y se cobijó en mí, basando mi pecho como al inicio, dejando marcas húmedas y yo me aproveche de sus orejas que me gustaban tanto. Nos besamos en los labios, mientras nos entrelazábamos más, ya no eran nuestros brazos, sino entre nuestras piernas, queríamos estar juntos más allá de lo que se permitía. Solo quedamos entrelazados hasta donde se pudo, mimándonos un poco. Baje un poco y bese de nuevo sus senos, pero un poco más que solo esa piel. —Yo también te amo… Inuyasha… pero ahora quiero dormir—Dijo y subí abrazándola contra mí.

**Pov 'Aome**

Estando abrazados dentro de esa frazada (Prefería a Inuyasha) el me trajo más a él, me di vuelta y me cobije en su pecho, queriendo besarlo un poco más como al inicio, dejando humada en el con cada beso y mi querido aprovechado, se aprovechó de mis orejas, sí que le gustaban, mientras nos abrazábamos con las piernas, además de con los brazos. Queríamos estar muy juntos, pero todo tenía un límite y para nuestra desgracia mas no se podía. Entonces hasta donde se pudo quedamos entrelazados dándonos caricias un poco, el bajo a mis senos nuevamente, besado de nuevo ahí y más de ahí, sabía que no pretendía que hagamos lo recién nuevamente, pero acabaríamos haciéndolo si el seguía o yo lo hacía y además por primera vez tenia sueño—Yo también te amo… Inuyasha… pero ahora tengo sueño—Le dije, y era verdad, sabía que él lo tenía también y así subió abrazándome contra él.

**_Al otro día Inuyasha y Aome despertaron antes que todos en la aldea, habían quedado cansados, pero parecía que al dormir tan juntos y luego de hacer el amor, se transmitían la energía ahorrada durante el sueño, logrando que sea aún más fuerte. Al despertar se miraron y ambos se sonrieron besándose y acariciándose un poco, luego se vistieron, ayudándose, sin vergüenza alguna, ya que se conocían perfectamente. _**

**_Aome quedo con el aroma de Inuyasha encima, le molestaba porque de esa manera lo desearía constantemente e Inuyasha quedo con el sabor de su piel en la boca, deseándola también. Cuando decidieron ir a darse un baño, separados, la despedida fue con un largo beso y una separación, que fue más una tortura, sin dejar de recordar, su noche de amor._**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, luego lere sus opiniones n.n

Este capitulo y el 17 fueron subidos el 11/09/2013


End file.
